


Loyalty, Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Men Crying, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Resolution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whole story is revolved around KisaIta"Drug dealing" AU with the Akatsuki (and more, including original characters)Hoshigaki and Uchiha have a lot to work up to.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Revolved around KisaIta.
> 
> Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu are all dating me and my sisters OC's, very briefly mentioned.
> 
> Story was roughly 50 pages in my Google doc, sadly only contains 9 chapters.

There was no doubt this Uchiha was special. No doubt he was quite extraordinary, do doubt he was.. Important. No matter what, the large shark always tried to stay by his side. The warmth, attention, his soft voice, deep and soothing voice. How could he live without it?

But is this to say Kisame is attracted to men? No. He never was, never will be. He was far too masculine to be attracted to men. Liking guys was.. Gross. Wrong. You should be exiled if you dated your best friend, who was a man. But does that mean Kisame couldn’t enjoy it when Itachi sat on his lap, when Itachi would make him seafood meals although the Uchiha was sick of it? No, Kisame could enjoy those things. It was just being dudes being friends. Guys being bros. Kisame just could never be gay.  
Although all of that, he didn’t mind if Itachi himself was attracted to men. That would be fine, he’s okay with it. 

Oddly enough, though, looking at Itachi got his heart racing. Which was normal..? Who knows. He got like that with fairly few people, he once even had it for Bav, but that was different. As Kisame wasn’t dense, he knew what getting butterflies for someone romantically was like, but since Kisame wasn’t gay in any form, he didn’t get why he got it for Itachi. Maybe it was just because he was a good friend.. That seemed accurate. 

He swam laps back and forth, thinking it all over. As his butterfly stroke improved, he couldn’t focus on his thoughts anymore. The splashing of the water around him and focusing on his breathing felt quite relaxing, in a way. Plus, the stroke toned his chest and back quite well, even his biceps. He’d have to work on his legs later, more so in the evening. Kisame wanted to keep his build, although he was naturally tall and pretty strong, he wanted to be built well. It could help with dating girls or.. Something. Girls, yes, girls.

But, yet, even after dating Bav, after having romantic and sexual feelings for women, he was so enticed by Itachi, the damn Uchiha. He couldn’t help but smile and feel tingly around the smaller male, wanting to just pick him up and swing him around. Itachi was one of the few people that never thought of him as a monster, never looked away at his sharp teeth or the gills on his face and ribs. Never once did he make fun of Kisame for his blue complexion, for his different colored eyes and different features, that of like a shark. It just felt all too normal. Felt too human for someone to not make fun of him, but yet felt so.. Different. Special, unique, like it was never done before. Itachi knew of his insecurities and never once made fun of him for it, not even poking the most minimal amount of fun.

Maybe that was what drew him in; the kindness. Never once was he treated so fairly, like an equal. It was intoxicating, being around someone so kind and caring.. That was it. That was all. Kisame didn’t have romantic feelings for the other, not even sexual, it was just a strong platonic love is all. Yeah.. That sounded right. But what he still didn’t understand was the butterflies. Only had he gotten them from romance, a crush is all, but.. On Itachi? How?

Sure, the male was slim yet especially toned, had silk hair and a calm, collected, and sweet personality, but surely that wasn’t enough to like someone romantically. Maybe it was how tender he was. The affectionate glances, the smallest gestures of kindness which added up so much. He loved dango as sweet as him, and was as beautiful as you could imagine. Gosh, his smooth face and his gorgeous attitude was enough to make anyone swoon.

So maybe Kisame had fallen for Itachi. Maybe. The shark himself wasn’t so sure, which was not so odd. He never caught feelings for anyone, considering it was a “waste of time.” Although Kisame didn’t exactly think that, no one often liked him; so it was truly a waste of time, in an odd way. But it didn’t worry him, relationships weren’t everything.

But.. Whenever Kisame thought he didn't have a single chance with someone like Itachi, he felt rather.. Depressed.

Platonic. It would only ever be platonic. Kisame isn’t gay, and although he isn’t religious, it’s a “sin.” Disgusting, vile, and if he were gay, he’d probably kill himself. He definitely would. But he doesn't mind other people being gay, or bisexual, or trans, or whatever. Kisame could care less on other people, but he personally just.. Would rather not be gay. Or attracted to males under any circumstance. That was it, end of story.


	2. Chapter One

Dragging his large profile out of the pool, he scowled at the thick concrete. All he could think about recently was Itachi. Gross. He snatched his towel off the chair supporting it, grabbed his water, and sighed as he sat on the now empty chair. What was wrong with him? Not gay, he’s straight, but damn were his thoughts homosexual. Itachi flashed in his mind once again, erupting a violet shade to strike his cheeks and ears. Wiping his face with his strike white towel, he sighed angrily. Maybe something was gonna happen to Itachi, and Kisame was just getting an.. Intuition.. Thing. He’d have to ask Konan, she’s a Wiccan anyway.

Getting up and out of the chair, he stretched his long, bulky limbs and headed back inside. Slight water drops dripped onto the tile floor from his elbows, but it hadn’t phased him like it would Pein. Heading over to the stairs, he could hear an argument in the living room from two familiar voices. Deidara and Hidan.

“No, you have to do the combo then the kick! It’s the easier way, un!” 

“Fuck you, I’ll play how I want!”

Kisame sighed at Hidan’s voice. Never once had he liked the albino, but Deidara was okay. He could hold a decent conversation, and he didn’t insult the shark. 

“Fine! Die then, but Vel knows I’m right. So does the Uchiha!” Deidara’s voice would grow louder as Kisame approached closer, but something wanted him to stop walking. The bare mention of the word “Uchiha.”

“Deidara, I have a nam-”

“Yeah, okay- Wait, no, Hidan take that!” 

Kisame heard the soft frustration of Itachi’s voice. Just the person he wanted to see.. Right. Kisame straightened his posture subconsciously, although it was already fairly straight. His foot stepped into the living room, the TV flashing an old video game. He couldn’t even name what it was, due to how.. Old. They could ask Kakuzu.. Hah. Vel flashed Kisame a quick smile, turning back to the TV so as to not miss Hidan dying.

But when Itachi turned, his face lit up. A small dust of roses struck his ears, and he adjusted himself in his seat. “Ah! Kisame, would you like to join us?”

Kisame smiled, glancing back to the TV as a purple flush danced on his own ears. “Yeah, sure. Let me shower ‘n get ready.”

“Okay.” Itachi replied softly, looking at Kisame just a mere second longer before looking back to the game. 

The shark looked at him longingly before heading upstairs and grabbing his soap from his room before going to go shower. Turning on the hot water, but balancing it with cold, he undressed from his swim trunks and got into the warmth of the water. Sighing at the relaxing sensation, he grabbed his shampoo and scrubbed out the chlorine from his hair. 

Following all the normal precautions for showering, (and barely thinking of Itachi) he reached to grab his towel. Drying off his broad chest and torso, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, he stared into the slightly fogged mirror. Yeesh. Kisame rubbed the back of his neck, staring into his reflection. Maybe not going after Itachi was a good idea.. Shaking his head, he sighed in an annoyed manner. He didn’t like Itachi.

Grabbing his trunks, shampoo and whatnot, he opened the door and stepped out. Itachi smacked his whole body into Kisame’s wet chest, stumbling back.

“I- Sorry, Kisame! I needed something from the bathroom.” The short Uchiha apologized immediately, smiling softly. Everything he did was soft. He was very gentle.

“Don’t worry about it, sw- Itachi.” Kisame stumbled on his words slightly, blinking it over. Sweetheart? “Here, I just got done showering.” He stepped to the side, allowing Itachi to go into the restroom.

“Thank you. Oh, before I forget, what would you like for breakfast?” Itachi asked in such a sweet and thoughtful manner that Kisame thought he’d pass out. 

Thinking over the question, he truly didn’t know. All of Itachi’s cooking was excellent. “Surprise me,” Kisame gave a sharp, toothy grin that Itachi stared at. Gosh, that guy could definitely make you feel smaller by his stare.

Almost like snapping out of a trance almost immediately, Itachi just smiled and nodded. 

Kisamse smiled once more before turning around and heading to his room to get dressed. Deciding to just have a comfy day, he threw on gray sweatpants and a black tank-top. This was definitely not an attempt to show off. No sir, no ma’am. Grabbing his separate towel, he dried off his hair and styled it to how he liked, stepping out of his dim, ocean themed room. Seeing as the restroom was empty, he assumed Itachi had gone downstairs now.

Heading down as well, he saw that more people were awake. Heading to Bav, she screeched at the sudden intrusion.

“Calm down, it’s me!” Kisame chuckled, patting her head. “Sweetheart, you’re low on HP.” He sat down next to Bav on the couch, seeing as it was her turn to play the old game. Now that he looked closer, it looked like King of the Monsters. Kisame smiled. This wasn’t the previous game Hidan and Deidara were playing, but it definitely was a good choice. He liked the monsters, but not the fact you fought them. 

“Sorry, I’m trying to win!” Bav stuck out her tongue, smashing the buttons on her controller. She sucked. She was playing as the beetle looking character. Kisame preferred to play as the godzilla one, it was the closest to himself. Bav was struck down by the enemy, who looked like King-Kong, and let out another yell. “Fuck, man!” 

They heard Hidan snicker from the stairs as he descended. “Get fucked. That’s what happens when you choose the beetle.” 

He passed by the living room and into the kitchen, talking to someone. Kisame didn’t bother tuning his ears to listen. Watching Bav play and beat up monsters to only die in the end was pretty funny. Kisame shot a look at her once she let out a frustrated noise upon dying again, pouting like a child.

“Here, sweetheart, let me try.” He grabbed the controller, which his hands dwarfed, and began to play. At first he was rutsy due to not having played in so long, but continued on and resulted in defeating the enemy.

“What the fuck?! How!” Bav shot up instantly at Kisame’s win. “You’re cheating! I’m telling Itachi!” She glared in faux anger, frown dropping away as she began to laugh.

“Aw, don’t do that. Here, I’ll teach you.” He watched her sit down before demonstrating good techniques. 

Itachi, in the kitchen, was cooking up a nice meal for Kisame. Well, the other’s too, but his focus was mainly on the large shark as of now. 

He was truly one of a kind. His blue complexion, tall and bulked profile, sarcastic, witty personality. Itachi couldn’t understand why the male thought he was unlovable. He was surely the most mesmerizing male Itachi has ever met.. Blushing at the mere thought of him, he quickly finished preparing the meal for the other, smiling the whole way through. Finishing the piles of french toast and pancakes (of course, with loads of fruit), bringing the massive amounts to the kitchen table.

“Breakfast is ready!” Itachi called, but really he was directing it to Kisame. He only wanted to make food for the other, but that would seem too suspicious, no matter how close of friends they were. “Come and eat!”

Bav and Kisame were the first to enter, Bav running to sit in her chair, while Kisame went to the fridge to get a drink. Hidan and Vel entered, then Deidara and Leina, Kakuzu, Pein and Yahiko with Konan and Nagato. Basically most of their group. Kakuzu sat next to Bav, which Itachi gave a ghost of a smile to. Kisame hated Kakuzu, so it’d be likely he sat next to the Uchiha. Perfect.

Setting down butter, syrup, powdered sugar, and a large bowl of fruit on the table, he headed into the kitchen once more to check on Kisame to find the other leaning against the counter, sipping his water.

“Breakfast is ready.” Itachi smiled, crossing his arms and looking up at the male. “Don’t you wanna eat?”

Kisame smirked at his manner, rolling his eyes. “I can wait..”

“What’re you waiting for?”

“Something.” He shrugged, still smiling down at the other. 

They just sat, unmoving and smiling to each other before someone had interrupted.

“Itachhiiiiii! Could you get me a cup of milk?!” Bav yelled desperately, making a noise of displeasure when Kakuzu lightly smacked her on the head.

“Sure,” He chuckled, heading to the cabinets. He stood next to Kisame, reaching up and looking for a proper cup. Itachi was definitely able to reach for himself, but Kisame stood behind him, pressing himself into the others back and reaching for one anyway. Giving it to Itachi without a word, the Uchiha flustered and thanked him. Filling the cup with milk, he headed back over and gave it to Bav.

“How come you and Kisame aren’t joining us, Itachi?” Pein asked quizzically, eating his breakfast slowly. “Something the matter?”

Itachi stared before shaking his head. “Not at all. I would just rather you guys eat first, and that way I could also see if Kisame needs more food. He eats quite a lot.”

“‘Cause I’m so big.” Kisame chuckled from the counter.

“Yes..” Itachi huffed airily. “What he said.”

“I see.” Pein nodded slowly, finishing his plate of food. 

Yahiko smiled at Itachi. “Thanks for the food. It’s sooo good.” Nagato and Konan nodded in silent agreement, not taking their eyes away from the plates of breakfast.

“Of course.”

Itachi headed to the couch this time, not looking at Kisame. Very mysterious, Itachi. He sat down and waited for the other to follow, but that was only wishful thinking, until the man approached. Itachi’s heart rate increased drastically, slowing his breathing to control the heat from flooding his face.

“Can’t believe he just keeps glaring at me.” Kisame chuckled. “Kakuzu, I mean. Bav kept giving apologetic looks, but I can tell I wasn’t exactly wanted there. Hidan himself made me want to leave.” 

Itachi nodded sympathetically, a smile ever so light. “Well, you’re wanted here,” He purred softly, not breaking his eyes away from the male. “Sit down, you’re like my bed.” 

Kisame just gave a sharp laugh, sitting down at his spot on the couch and patting his lap. Itachi flushed slightly at the action, scooting over to sit in the regular spot of Kisame’s lap.

How could the shark never see Itachi’s intentions? Always attempting to sit in his lap, “mysteriously” showing up wherever he went. The Uchiha always tried to give the best flirtatious look he could muster, but apparently he wasn’t even good at that. Itachi shifted a tad on the larger’s lap, attempting to get comfortable. Kisame sat still, waiting for the other. When he found a good spot to lay back on, Kisame’s hand flew to the others hair, stroking his fingers through the thick, black locks. Itachi purred at the sensation, eyes closing.

“God, you look so happy. Like a pleased cat..” Kisame teased, laughing. “How much did you sleep?”

“I slept long enough.” Itachi shrugged, eyes still closed for a moment longer before finally opening to look at the shark man. “Well, enough to want to go back to bed.”

Kisame laughed a bit harder than last time, sharp teeth presented. Itachi stared at them, the sharp fangs, blissfully unaware of how creepy it must have seemed. But really, it was the one of the very few things that made Kisame so unique. Itachi loved his teeth, in the least strangest way you could say that. They were just special, like the rest of him.

“So, how many, then?”

“Not enough..” Itachi muttered, staring into his eyes now.

Kisame stared back, his soft smile disappearing as he realized how close they were to each other. Pointed ears flapping slightly, he looked away too soon and nodded. Itachi frowned, disappointment evident on his face. So close.

Although Kisame had looked away, his hands still massaged the Uchiha’s scalp.

“Did you trim your hair or something?” Kisame looked back to the other. “Feels shorter.”

“I did. Why?”

“I like it long.” Kisame shrugged. “Sorry, just noticed.”

Itachi took this in. Long hair? He nodded, snuggling into the other more. Itachi closed his eyes, drowsiness overtaking him. The massaging of his scalp, Kisame’s broad, warm body.. He hummed softly in content, shoulders and jaw relaxing. The Uchiha was always so tense. Focusing on Kisame’s fingers, he could feel how he twisted the dark locks slowly, thick and rough fingers lacing through his hair pleasingly. 

Itachi hadn’t known when he dozed off, but next thing he knew, gentle hands were shaking him. “Hmm?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“You’ve been sleeping for an hour.” Kisame told him quietly, hand on his back. “Feel better?”

The Uchiha nodded. He was mid-yawn before he realized he was asleep on Kisame this entire time. “Are you hungry? Gosh, you should’ve woken me up when they were done eating, Kisame!” Itachi hopped off the larger lap quickly, rushing into the kitchen before he could even get a reply. 

Itachi saw the leftover food, which was barely warm. At least someone covered it. He sighed, deciding to make some more due to how large Kisame was. Taking the leftover food, he put it on the pan to warm it up. Itachi didn’t really like to use the microwave. Kisame entered the kitchen not too long later, watching as Itachi was cooking once again.

“Oh, c’mon, ‘Tachi. That’s not necessary.” He chuckled, standing behind the other and placing a large hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “I could just eat what was left, I’ll be fine.”

“No, just “fine” isn’t enough. You’re a big guy, Kisame.” Itachi huffed impatiently, continuing with the large, fresh batch for the older male. “Just go sit and wait.” Turning his head to smile at the other, he flipped over a pancake.

Giving up, Kisame just nodded and went to lean against the counter next to Itachi. He wasn’t going to sit down without the other. “Do you have any plans for today?” He asked as casual as he could, staring at the other anyway. “I wanted to go to the store, wanna know if you need anything.”

“I need,” Itachi paused. “I’ll just go with you. Is anyone else coming?”

“Depends if Bav finds out.” Kisame chuckled, shaking his head. “Other than that, no. Just us.”

Itachi smiled to himself. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short omg I'm sorry,,,

Itachi had finished cooking and setting out more fruit, and Kisame had eaten pretty much everything. If he hadn’t been so large with an appetite to match, this food would’ve gone to waste, but it hadn’t. Thankfully. Itachi went to the restroom when Kisame was finished, fixing himself up before heading to the store. They would be leaving in a bit, most due to the fact they just wanted to relax a bit. 

When they were ready, Kisame had started his car and waited for Itachi to get in. Once he did, Kisame turned on the radio and peeled out of the driveway. On the drive there, Kisame left his right hand lazily on the stick shift, used to driving properly with one hand. Also because he wanted some form of contact to be closer to Itachi, but that’s besides the point. The Uchiha kept his gaze looking out of the window, whatever thoughts of his scrambling about. Kisame wondered what Itachi thought about often, but little did he know he was the one often in Itachi’s mind.

“What’cha thinking of, doll?” Kisame started, eyes focused on the road ahead of them. “You seem distracted.”

Itachi flustered at the new nickname. “It’s nothing. Just thinking a bit of Bav and Kakuzu,” He started slow. “They really do seem fit for each other.”

Kisame shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose so. She definitely made him come out more, which sucks,” Kisame barked a loud laugh. “But I’m glad she doesn’t take his shit. She doesn’t take anybody’s, actually..”

Itachi smiled at that. She truly didn’t, which was extremely good, considering another close friend of hers was Hidan, and her own boyfriend was Kakuzu. Both of them were assholes. “I wish I had someone like most people here do.”

“Really?”

“Well, yes.” Itachi bit his lip gently. “It would be nice to have some company like that, but I’m not completely obsessed with the idea. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Kisame nodded. “Yeah.. I just wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. Even without knowing your personality, people fall head over heels for you.” As they pulled into the store, Kisame shifted the stick thoughtlessly to park, barely grazing Itachi’s leg. 

“What? No. I would hope they don’t..” Itachi frowned, looking at the part Kisame had grazed. “You should know someone’s personality before liking them.”

“Not the case for everyone. Watch,” Kisame unbuckled, looking at Itachi fully now. “I’m going to count how many people look at you,”

“Don’t, that’s unnecessary.”

“And we’ll see if you’re right.”

Itachi huffed at the simple game. If Kisame wanted to barely count to three, be his guest, because Itachi couldn’t believe it when people would “stare” at him. It was probably just because he was with Kisame. 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Itachi shook his head in faux anger, unbuckling and stepping out while Kisame laughed loudly.

Heading inside and grabbing a cart (which Kisame insisted heavily that he pushed), they walked through the store grabbing whatever items they needed, talking calmly about whatever topic arose. This was the company Itachi was talking about. The fact Kisame had invited Itachi anywhere felt endearing, having the Uchiha know that the shark male thought about him. It filled him with butterflies. 

As they approached the frozen foods, Kisame let out a small chuckle at whatever he was thinking about.

“What?” Itachi pried, tossing some fish in the cart.

“I dunno.. Reminds me when shark fin soup wasn’t banned here.”

“..It’s funny?” Itachi looked up at the other with concern.

He shook his head, his smile faltering slightly. “Nah, it just took so long that it was funny. There’s more people like me than you think.”

Itachi’s heart rate picked up at the idea of more people like Kisame, for whatever reason. He nodded. “When was it banned?” But only Kisame was the one he wanted. His heart was set. Forget the other ones like him, Kisame was Kisame.

“About in the early 2000’s? I can’t remember well.” Kisame grabbed more foods, tossing them in the cart. “Some aren’t like me, they’re more sharks so.. There’s some complications with that.”

“Like what?”

“Less bones. Well, I think. That’s what my mother used to tell me.” Kisame smiled at the thought of this. Clearly he had a great divide between human and shark. Itachi looked up at him incredulously as they began to walk again. “Oh, sharks don’t have bones, just cartilage. So the more shark you are, the more things will be rather.. Complicated.”

The Uchiha nodded at this. That was strange, he was sure sharks had bones at least. “Any other shark facts? I remember you told me a few when we first met.”

Kisame blushed at the memory. “Sorry if that was weird, I was kinda nervous. So many new people at once..” But that wasn’t the entirety of it. Itachi had always held a special place in Kisame’s heart, so the first time seeing him was quite the encounter. The Hoshigaki was overwhelmed greatly. “You know how I’m 6’4?”

“Yeah, you’re extremely tall. You tower over everyone you meet.”

“Wait till you see my mom. Or, uh, pictures of her.” Kisame smiled toothily. “She towered over me and my dad, and my dad was taller than me.”

“You’re kidding! How- Why is she so tall?”

“Female sharks are far bigger than the males, they practically dwarf them in size.” He shrugged nonchalantly, spouting a few more facts as if it were natural. Itachi listened intently, gathering new information on both his friend’s family and the rest of their species.

“Have you met anyone like yourself? Y’know, part shark.”

“A few, actually, but it’s damn rare.” He tossed some ingredients for a pasta into the cart before getting some seasoning. “They weren’t like me, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and my parents are an almost perfect split between human and shark. I have more shark, actually, it’s 62 percent. Anyways, because of that, I’m almost a perfect example between the two, y’know? Others are either barely shark, or just barely human. They still basically live in the water.”

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Nah. I was the only one who was uh, “strong” enough to fulfill my life.. I guess. I dunno how to put it lightly. I ate like, three of them, my mom killed two and one almost survived, but died from some disease when we got older.”

Itachi counted this slowly. “..You almost, well, could’ve had six brothers or sisters?”

Kisame guffawed, causing a couple of people to look at them. “Yeah, sweetheart, I almost did. Too bad, right?”

“I mean, well, to me..”

“Don’t think about it too much. It’s one of the more shark-like things we do. Like if you turn my mom upside down at the exact peak between water and air, she goes into a trance. I don’t know why, but it’s one of the more shark things that happen.”

“Does it work with you?” Itachi nudged him with his elbow gently (on the waist, that is). 

He laughed lightly at this. “No idea. I’ve never tried.”

They both smiled at this, continuing with the shopping trip. Talking continuously about whatever they could, they filled their cart with their desired foods and whatever else, paying for it and heading back to the car. Kisame’s car, if anything. He drove a deep purple, Chevrolet Camaro which was, as aforementioned, a stick shift. They packed the car with their groceries and climbed in.

“I actually have a question, about your whole uh, shark stuff.” Itachi spoke up after getting comfortable in his seat.

“What’s up?”

Itachi frowned briefly, thinking of how to word it properly before replying. “What would be your life expectancy? I know humans have about an average of 71, but what would be yours?”

“Literally? Uh, let’s see.. About 50 years?”

“You’re lying!”

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly. He buckled himself, Itachi followed, and thought this over. “Should be.. Yeah, if we’re talking literally, then it’d be about 50 years. Cause some sharks are expected to live until about 30 years.”

Itachi frowned at the general thought of this. Just 50 years? That wasn’t nearly enough. Kisame speaking again ripped him from his thoughts. “But don’t worry. Generally, humans live past 70 years, so it’s likely I will too. Well, y’know, outlive 50.”

“But then wouldn’t you die around 70 to 80 years?”

“Guess so. Not too bad, is it?” Kisame smiled, starting the car. “Oh, before I forget, I caught about 20 people staring at you.”

Well this conversation took a turn. Itachi blushed, shaking his head. “You’re just saying that.”

“Nah. It’d be higher if I counted the number of times someone stared at you again, but I didn’t. I think I should’ve..”

Itachi huffed, ignoring Kisame now which caused the other to bellow. He reached over and rubbed Itachi’s shoulder reassuringly, and pulled out of the parking lot. Back on the road, Kisame’s hand fell back down to the stick and rested there as they drove back home.


	4. Chapter Three

Back at the house and finished packing, Kisame had gone up to his room and threw on a sweater. The house had AC blasting on high, and he hadn’t appreciated that all too much, but it was fine. The large sweater on his own large body fit perfectly, a nice plain black. He sat in his gray sweats, watching the boring documentary that someone had switched to. Grabbing the remote and switching to Chopped, he sat in a manspread and relaxed. Maybe he should’ve grabbed a beer.

Kisame checked his phone, seeing a few new messages in their chat. The usual. Yahiko was being strange, Pein threatened to kick him out, Deidara and Hidan bagging on Imoria.. It all was the same. But Kisame hadn’t minded that much, it was always a bit funny to see Imoria getting frustrated, or Itachi getting confused, or even Bav talking to Hidan and they had a little argument. Putting the phone away, he continued to watch the episode that he’s only seen once before, watching as a chef lost one of their ingredients with two minutes left.

Itachi came downstairs, slightly shuddering at the cold that had hit him. “Who turned up the AC?”

“I dunno. Probably Pein, only he can control that.” Kisame chuckled, turning to face Itachi who had just landed the last step. “You cold?”

It was only them in the living room, the rest of the house either running a small errand, in their own room, or even outside. Everyone was doing their own thing, but at least they weren’t in here. 

“Yes, but it’s no big deal,” Itachi shrugged, now approaching the couch. “I’ll be fine.”

“Nah, sweetheart, if you’re cold, you’re cold.” He took off his sweater, Itachi watching as a bit of his stomach showed from getting dragged up, then quickly looked away. Kisame will be the death of Itachi. “Here. I mean, it’s big but it’s warm.” 

Itachi took the large black hoodie, putting it on with hesitation. Seeing as it fell almost all the way to his knees and greatly covered his hands, Itachi thanked Kisame anyways and continued to wear it. “It’s big, but again, thank you.”

“Sure. I don’t really mind it being that cold.” 

Itachi thought this over. Well, if Kisame initially had a sweater, surely he minded a little bit? Sitting on Kisame’s lap without a second thought, he curled up to him close and hoped it could at least help a little bit in keeping Kisame warm. The large shark-male wrapped his arms around Itachi, pulling him as close as possible and sighing as he closed his eyes. Itachi flustered at this, closing his as well. Maybe it was time for another nap. Kisame had seemed tired anyways. Itachi opened his eyes to continue watching the episode of Chopped.

About halfway through the next episode of Chopped, Itachi had been dazed and snapped back to reality to Deidara and Hidan as they made their way into the living room to play games once again. 

“Yo, Itachi, when are you going to make dinner? It’s 4:30.” Hidan immediately complained upon laying eyes on Itachi. 

He sighed and rubbed his somewhat drowsy eyes. “Depends what everyone wants.” He adjusted his spot on Kisame, looking up to see that the male had passed out. He would’ve wanted seafood as his first option of some kind, so Itachi kept that in mind. 

“I don’t fucking know, something good.”

“Well, there’s sashimi, yakitori, rice..” Itachi trailed off, unsure of what to eat. Maybe all three of those. “What about all three?”

“Anything with meat, I don’t care,” Hidan laughed heartily, gaze shifting as Vel came into view. “Or ribs..”

“Ribs are for the barbeque on Sunday, Hidan.” Itachi reminded the albino calmly, looking to Deidara. “Any recommendations?”

The blond gave a small, icy look before just shrugging. “I have no clue, un. Just something edible that isn’t ribs.”

Hidan punched him on the arm for that. Itachi nodded, taking this in. Maybe it’ll just be a somewhat large dinner tonight, where people could pick from two options. Soon, perhaps, they could all eat their favorite dishes. Maybe on a Thursday, before their whole guys' night. It’d be a long time to make all the food, but nonetheless would be worth it to have everyone calm and not fighting for dinner options.

Beginning to get up to start the dinner, Itachi attempted to untangle himself from Kisame’s grip. No budge. He just held on tighter than before, pulling Itachi close. The Uchiha felt himself warm up at this, afraid of what the two males at the end of the couch might say if they found out in any way. Itachi sighed and looked up at Kisame, frowning. He didn’t have the slightest clue on how to free himself, so he used an arm and shook Kisame gently, attempting to wake him up. 

“Kisame?” Itachi asked quietly, shaking him a bit harder as the male didn’t wake up. “Kisame, c’mon, I need to make dinner.”

The shark-male let out a low grumble, his grip on the Uchiha loosening. He seemed to have heard and subconsciously let go. Itachi smiled at this, realizing just how close they were. It was enough that Kisame’s subconscious understood him.

He took off the sweater and laid it over Kisame, getting up and heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

Once finished with all the food, he set it on the table and went to the couch. “Dinner’s ready.” Itachi informed the two loudest males, watching as they perked up immediately. “Wait for everyone else, it’s improper to start eating without everyone.” With that reminder, they both sighed but went to the table and complied anyways.

Heading upstairs and telling people one by one, the table was filled with their residents of their own group. The elders ate later, and ate their own thing. Although they were all in the same business, there were different schedules for each younger and elder. Very different schedules. As everyone had made their way down to the table, Itachi had also woke Kisame up very last. He wanted to make sure the male got every last bit of sleep he could.

Itachi sat on the couch as everyone waited for Pein to arrive (he loved a grand entry just to announce, “You may now feast,” when he sat) and woke Kisame up slowly, smiling as the male turned his head to the side. “Kisame, dinner is ready.”

Kisame still would not wake up.

Frowning now, Itachi sighed. How heavy of a sleeper was this man anyways? Shaking him not-so gently, Kisame finally woke up with a startle. “Itachi?” He asked quickly, rubbing his eyes. “You okay?” Sitting up now, Kisame examined Itachi’s face closely, attempting to find anything wrong with the younger male.

Itachi blushed faintly at Kisame’s concern for his well being. “I’m fine. Did you sleep well?”

Still slightly suspicious, Kisame nodded and blinked, adjusting to the light in the room. He stretched, hoodie falling off. Itachi picked it up. “Yeah- thanks- I guess I was pretty tired.” Grabbing the hoodie, he yawned and looked around. “Smells good.”

“Dinner is ready.”

“Oh damn. I slept that long? And you just barely got an hour.” Referencing earlier when Itachi himself got a nap, Kisame looked slightly guilty. He must’ve felt bad for waking Itachi up.

Nodding, Itachi chuckled softly. “I’m fine. The hour did me well. You, on the other hand, have been busy all day, so of course you’d need more time,” He looked off to the direction of the stares, hearing the inaudible tone of everyone talking at the table. “C’mon, I made quite a fair portion.”

Kisame heaved himself up, stretching once more. Itachi watched his muscles move, looking away automatically once realizing he was staring again. This damn male.. Itachi cleared his throat thoughtfully, walking into the kitchen with Kisame and waiting for Pein’s arrival, which came shortly after. Yahiko, as always, laughed at the bad announcement to “feast” and was smacked upside the head. Absolutely no one knew if Pein was serious with his usual announcement, but no one questioned it or made fun of it like Hidan did.

“Why the hell do you say that every time? It’s damn stupid.” Hidan criticized, filling his plate up with food from both ends and his tray full of soy sauce to match the sashimi. 

“I’m your leader, I get to act as such. You don’t get to eat until I tell you to.” Pein responded simply, glaring at Hidan lightly. “There must be everyone here before we can all eat, and since I like to be last, I announce when you can begin.”

“But it’s fuckin’ stupid.” Hidan spoke with food in his mouth, earning a slap on the arm from Vel at his manners. Itachi shuddered. “Piss off, it’s not even that bad.”

As they all carried on with the meal, Itachi noticed Bav was glancing around at the table as if suspicious. Itachi stopped himself from laughing when her eyes landed on his own, both of them looking away after. So that was her mission. To catch people looking at her. Well, it had worked, and she looked pleased, but began doing it once more after a few minutes, catching other people as well. Itachi was surprised at how he even became friends with her, as she was such a strange individual.

After dinner, Itachi and Kisame still sat at the table as everyone had left, but still lingered in different places. Hidan and Vel were in the kitchen, accompanied by Deidara and Leina. Of course they had a soft, faux argument going on. 

“Was dinner good?” Itachi sipped his tea calmly, looking at Kisame with gentle eyes. 

Kisame raised a brow at the question. “Well, obviously. You made it.” Itachi flushed very slightly on the nose at his response, nodding. “You want dessert?

“Pardon?”

The shark-male let out a laugh at Itachi’s confusion. It was damn cute to see his head cock lightly to the side, one eyebrow raised. “Do you want dessert?”

“If I had any, yes..?”

Kisame shook his head. Oh lord he wasn’t serious. Lord help Itachi cause he was. Getting up, Kisame went into the kitchen and grabbed two packs of dango, heading back and dropping one in front of Itachi. “Well, now you do have some.”

“Wh- Kisame, when did you get this?” Itachi looked at the dango package, as if he wanted to just devour it. But of course, it would be impolite to just be like an animal and swallow it all down.

“At the store today. You kept looking at it, so when you weren’t looking, I grabbed some.” Kisame shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down and leaning back into his chair. “Don’t even argue, eat it.”

Itachi made a face mixed between pleasure and guiltiness, opening the dango package and beginning to eat the sweet treat. Kisame watched for a moment, seeing the wave of pure enjoyment wash over Itachi’s face before looking away to the group in the kitchen. They were talking about something random, per usual.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language and mindset (for a bi male) in this one. Apologies.
> 
> (Usage of F and Q slur, I am a gay male. I am sorry if this causes discomfort.)

When it was eight PM, Itachi could be found in Konan’s room with the rest of the females. They gossiped noisily, as the rest of the males sat downstairs with their drinks, doing whatever. Itachi usually took turns between the pairs, so today was a night with the girls. 

He finished braiding Vel’s hair, watching her light up in excitement as Konan continued talking aloud, to no one in particular (but everyone was listening). “-So I told him, y’know, “I don’t think Pein would be that insane.” But Yahiko insisted it happened. Like, I believe him but it’s so.. Crazy.” The origami master sipped her wine.

“Well, who knows? Maybe it did happen. He does have a scar on his stomach..” Rin shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. “What if Yahiko wasn’t lying?”

“That’s kinda badass. I mean, he just killed himself then came back to life, practically.” Leina laughed, sipping on her beer afterwards. “It just would suck if Yahiko fuckin’ witnessed it.”

Vel nodded, messing with her braids but making sure not to mess it up. “It really would. I could definitely see Pein doing that, he has a God complex, like you said.” She motioned to Konan loosely.

As they all discussed the story, Itachi opened a pack of dango and started eating it slowly. He liked listening to these stories, ones he may have heard already, or even ones that were completely new. The girls in the room were calming, and gave great advice. 

Thinking back to Kisame and how he thoughtfully bought the Uchiha dango, Itachi smiled smally. It made his stomach flip graciously, knowing how Kisame was actually pretty observant, like Itachi himself. Sure, the shark-male easily got into fights (which he enjoyed) but it wasn’t like he did it.. Randomly. He knew when to lay off (if Itachi told him to, if he kept going) and never underestimated his opponents. Kisame knew everyone was strong in different ways, working uniquely each. Itachi flustered to himself, hesitating with the dango. How deep in this was he?

“What’s Itachi thinking about?” Bav poked his arm, smiling innocently. She must’ve noticed his quiet attitude, and how zoned out he was. “You look super focused.”

Itachi gave a weak shrug. “It’s nothing.”

Konan rolled her eyes from her desk, towering over everyone as they sat on the floor. It was her spot. “Come on Itachi. I just told this engaging story and you didn’t even participate. Something is up.” She was tipsy from the three glasses of red wine, becoming more demanding and bold.

“Well, uh- It’s..” Itachi swallowed a shaky breath. Most of the females weren’t even close to being homophobic. They all supported gays and whatnot, so how hard could it be to just come forward?.. 

They all gave concerning looks. Especially Bav; Itachi was never so hesitant unless he had bad news. But this was good right? Itachi finally found someone. He bit his lip, aware of how tense the air was. They all seemed to be waiting for bad news.

“I might.. Like someone.” 

And they all erupted in squeals. It was loud enough that the males downstairs could hear, making Itachi flush harder. Xeria looked at him interestedly, making him wince ever so slightly. He was aware of how she somewhat felt for him, everyone made it obvious.

“Who is it?!” Bav grabbed his hands, squeezing them. “Oh my God, you should’ve told us sooner!”

“What do they look like?” Vel squealed, the girls all crowding around Itachi. “We know them right?!”

The Uchiha took notice of the usage of pronouns. They didn’t assume automatically it was a female, like the guys would. Maybe it was a sign he could come forward..

“Itachi! You should’ve told us sooner!” Konan repeated after Bav, the girls all talking rapidly around the only male. “Spill!”

He blushed harder at their enthusiasm. Was it so rare to see Itachi interested in someone? (Yes.) “It’s.. You know.. You know him.” He spoke quietly, avoiding any of their gazes. It went silent. Far too silent, and for too long until someone spoke up, who sounded like Leina.

“You gonna continue?”

He looked up to find them all interested. Regardless of gender, they just wanted to know who Itachi was infatuated with. It made him want to cry with joy, realizing how accepting they were of his sexuality. “Um, I.. It’s Kisame.”

And more squeals followed immediately after. “How long?!” “You two would be so cute!” “We have to set you up!” was what their loud squeals of joy and excitement consisted of.

Itachi knew he wouldn’t get the same reaction for any of the males. How would Kisame even feel if Itachi had a crush on a guy? Would he get mad at his best friend for liking someone of the same gender?

Itachi pushed those thoughts away, elaborating a bit on whatever the girls asked.

“For how long, Itachi?!” Vel asked giddily, covering her mouth as she grinned from ear to ear.

He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. “I don’t know, for quite some time now.. About five months now.”

“So? Why do you like him?” Konan’s wording was harsh, but when you looked at her you could see the pure joy and love radiating from her eyes. “Obviously something attracted you.”

Well, when Itachi had to admit it all out loud, he felt embarrassed. Biting his lip not-so gently, he spoke quietly. “He’s just.. He’s so unique and different. He treats me well, he’s there for me when I need it,” Swallowing a lump in his throat, he continued even quieter. “Kisame’s just.. So perfect.” 

The girls all looked at each other, smiling. “So what would you call it? Would you say you’re in L-O-V-E?” Bav asked airily, smiling wide at her friend. She began to jump up and down, squealing and letting out her excitement. Vel laid hands on her shoulders, laughing.

Itachi blushed dark, nodding. “I guess so. He bought me dango today cause I kept looking at it.” 

The girls glanced at each other quietly, a new idea approaching their minds collectively. “That’s so sweet!” Rin began.

“I wish my man did that. He just says “closed mouths don’t get fed,” and calls me his bitch.” Vel chuckled lightheartedly, Bav turning to look at her.

“Yeah, but you like it.”

“Shut up!” Vel punched her on the arm. “I do.”

“So? Is that all he’s done for our Itachi?” Konan asked slyly, sipping her wine. “C’mon, tell us more!”

Itachi sat down, the rest of the girls following since they had previously got up in such excitement, squealing. “He’s done a lot for me! This was just stuff from today..” Trailing off, he shrugged once again. SHould he tell them everything? “Well, not in order, he’s bought me stuff, gave me things like.. Small gifts. He got me this raven pin cause it reminded him of me.”

The girls all smiled at this with hidden mischief, nodding as they urged Itachi to go on. “When he was asleep earlier and I woke him up, he thought I was hurt so that was the first thing he asked me,” Thinking what else from today, he continued. “Oh, but around breakfast I slept on him and he just let me. It was for.. About an hour. It was sweet.”

“Do you think he likes you too?” Rin asked what all the girls were thinking, reaching for Itachi’s own input to know more information. “I mean, he does a lot for you!”

Itachi blushed. He hadn’t thought about that strictly. “Maybe? I don’t think so. I don’t think any guy here is into.. Guys. I’m bisexual, I don’t think anyone else is.” Referring to the other males, he sighed softly. “I wish.”

“Mm.. He seems like he has potential.” Leina cooed, drinking down the rest of her beer. “I’ve always liked Kisame. He’s cool.”

Bav nodded rapidly. “Yeah! I love him, he’s such a good guy,” She spun to look at the male in the room. “Obviously you think so too!” She giggled.

Nodding and looking away bashfully, Itachi tucked some loose hair behind his ear. “I do. I’m quite surprised no one knew beforehand.”

Bav made a face. “I.. Don’t know how either. You always light up when you see him!”

Vel and Rin nodded, Imoria chuckling. “Does Sasuke know? He’s your brother.” She asked with a tilt of her head. Of course her mind was on Sasuke.

“I haven’t told him.”

A light gasp passed over Vel. “Really? Is he against it?”

“He better not be. I’m the only open bisexual here, so if he has a problem with another-” Konan began aggressively, Bav resting a hand on her head.

“Hey, I don’t think so.. I dunno.” Bav chuckled lightly. “But if he was, don’t worry about it, ‘Tachi.” She winked.

Itachi smiled joyfully at their continuous support, rubbing the back of his neck once again. “I don’t know of Sasuke’s views. That’s why I’ve refrained from telling him..”

They all spoke some more about Itachi’s crush, including more questions and small stories of what Kisame has done for Itachi, passing their tests with an A. Itachi smiled at all of this, realizing they all thought they would be a good couple. 

Thirty minutes past eleven, Itachi finally left the girls room. He would have to get his input and views from Kisame, to know if it was okay to even come out. What if the larger male didn’t accept Itachi? All of this could’ve been a mistake, and Itachi could’ve been setting himself up for heartbreak. He didn’t want that to happen. Itachi knew he didn’t deserve someone like Kisame, deep down, but it was worth a shot at happiness at least? Someone who could tell him he hadn’t fucked everything up when he was younger, someone who was loving to Itachi to fill the whole in which Itachi couldn’t love himself. Kisame could’ve been the one, the “someone” Itachi needed in his life. Someone who could make him whole from the despair he’s felt nearly his whole life, stopping from past horrors from resurfacing.

But Itachi knew he didn’t deserve it. The shark-male was so kind, so unique, handsome and perfect. His laughter and sharp teeth, his sarcastic and dark humor, the way he was so strong.. Itachi loved him, he truly did, but if it wasn’t worth the pursuit of chasing a male who was straight, what was Itachi doing currently? What was he doing, thinking of even getting close to Kisame like that? Possibly, far below the surface, Itachi wanted this. Itachi knew what the outcome would be, so to see the whole thing through and not give up was the greatest reward, even if all was resulted in heartbreak. He must see it through.

As he made his way downstairs, he saw the guys all arguing over something over the kitchen table, shouting louder and louder with each word. Hidan slammed the table, Kisame letting out a loud laugh from the argument between the albino and Pein.

Itachi felt himself blush at the laugh which was drowned out by more yelling. He loved how Kisame could sometimes just let loose, being natural. Sometimes Itachi liked to watch Kisame from afar, seeing how manly he could be. His personality and the way it shone through.. He was so involved in the argument between the two males, finding pure entertainment in it. Itachi shifted by the stairs, smiling to himself at his nature. It was so attractive, so cute and so damn perfect. 

Kisame caught his eye on something by the stairs, glancing at the visual distraction. He saw Itachi peeking behind the stairs, smiling right at Kisame. He felt himself warm up greatly, eye contact locking with the Uchiha. Giving a wink, Kisame turned back to the argument.

“No, fuck you! I know how to fucking listen, you daft bitch, I just want to do my own shit-”

“And if you want to “do your own shit” you can leave. I don’t care, you’re not particularly needed you-”

“OH fuck off! I’m more needed here than the fucking bitch you simp for, you ugly chameleon looking son of a bitch! I make more money than you fuck bitches!”

Pein slammed a hand on the table, chest puffing out in dominance. “You do not bring her into this. If you want to bring up unnecessary things, bring up yourself why don’t you?”

“You’re one to talk you pineapple haired bitch! You know your dick’s small-”

“Guys holy shit, shut the fuck up!” Yahiko laughed, shaking his head. He watched as Itachi walked onto the scene quietly. “Why are you even-”

“Shut the fuck up, Yahiko!” Pein yelled, pointing a finger into his face. “You don’t need to get into this with this dumbass!” 

Itachi poked Kisame’s forearm, asking for context as to why the whole discussion had blown up. “They’re drunk as hell, and Hidan said something about Pein’s ego. So now we’re here.” Kisame shrugged gently, chuckling. “Where have you been?”

“I was talking to Bav about something.”

“Something happen?” Kisame curiously asked, a visible tinge of concern taking over his voice as it was drowned by the yelling. “You only really talk to Bav for that long if something’s up.”

Blushing, Itachi was reminded of the conversation with all the girls. This was another thing to add, how Kisame had noticed how long Itachi was gone for. “I just had to talk to her about personal stuff. It wasn’t bad.”

“But you’re okay, right? Like, mentally and stuff?”

Itachi chuckled, nodding. “Yes, Kisame, I’m okay. Are you?”

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart.” He shrugged with a low voice, facing away from the Uchiha. 

Itachi frowned. He was going to worry if Kisame wanted to act like that. “What? Kisame, did something happen?”

He shook his head instantly, frowning as well. “No? I just don’t want you to worry about me.” Kisame looked back to the table when he realized it had died down, Hidan still fuming “quietly” to Deidara about the session. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Kisame chuckled, looking back down to Itachi. “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m okay.”

Hidan’s neck snapped to them, looking with disgust. He looked to Deidara and walked over to Kisame and Itachi, slapping the larger males arm. “I’m sorry, the fuck did you just call Itachi?”

Kisame turned to Hidan, going silent. The smallest slip of a tongue was perceived by the dumbest fool in the room. “What?”

“I asked what you fucking called him, deaf bitch.”

“Does it matter? Mind your own damn business.” Kisame chuckled, seeming to be taking this lightly. “Go back to Deidara.”

“So you can go back to your fucking “sweetheart?” Hidan scowled at the bare memory of overhearing it. Then his expression turned to surprise, like he thought of something, then dark. “Are you two fags?” He asked loudly, enough for the guys in the living room to hear. Bav was on the top of the stairs even, overhearing the question.

Kisame’s ears turned purple and pointed downward, a deep frown on his face. “The hell?”

“I asked you two a question.”

“Hidan, is any of this really necessary? You’re drunk-”

“Yeah, Itachi, it is fucking necessary. I heard what he called you,” Hidan spat, glaring to Itachi. He then turned back to Kisame. “Can you guys answer? ARE. YOU. FAGS?”

Kisame was about to speak before Hidan interrupted once again. “If you two fucking are, I swear I’m going to kill you. That’s so fucking disgusting. You’ve got to be kidding right? Tell me, for the love of Jashin that it was a joke.” He shook his head, voice getting louder and louder with each word. “I can’t believe we’re in a house with two FAGS.”

“We’re not some fucking fags, Hidan.” Kisame responded almost just as loud, stomach turning uneasily. 

Itachi couldn’t help but remain silent. He just had a good time with the girls, talking about his crush, and now the mention of the horrific slur was being used against him. It was a mistake. He should’ve stayed upstairs, never should’ve loved Kisame, should’ve never got involved with love in general.

“So what about him, huh? Is he a queer?” Hidan pointed an accusing finger to Itachi, suddenly getting in his face. “Hello? Queer to earth, are you into dudes?”

“Hidan, my sexuality is none of your concern. Even if I was, I wouldn’t have to tell you.” Itachi responded fiercely, slapping the hand away from his face. “But I can assure you I’m not into males.”

Hidan rolled his eyes. “You guys can say that all you want, but I know you two are some fudge packers. It’s fucking disgusting, honestly.”

Kisame shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not into Itachi. I can’t believe you’d think I’d date someone like him.” He scoffed gently, raising a brow at Hidan.

As they continued to speak, Itachi soaked in the words. So he was right. Itachi didn’t have a chance. Afterall, Kisame wasn’t a fag, but Itachi was. “What?”

“I wouldn’t date you.” Kisame repeated, looking away from Hidan. “You’re nowhere near my type. It’d be disgusting to get with you.”

Satisfied with that answer, Hidan chuckled. “It’d be fucking gross for any guy to get with another dude.” 

As the situation died, Itachi couldn’t help but keep the stinging words in his mind. Disgusting. It’d be disgusting for them to date. It’d be disgusting for Kisame to be seen with Itachi. He bit his lip, storming upstairs and to his room silently. Slamming the door behind him, he locked it and sat on the bed, scooting back and hitting his head against the wall. He didn’t realize when hot tears were streaming down his face, his body trembling slightly. Disgusting. Kisame is not a fag like Itachi. No one here accepted fags, they’d be slaughtered on site.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still some mentions of homophobic mindset and possible language? Apologies for any discomfort.

A knock on the door. Itachi scooted off the bed, unlocking and opening the door slightly. He expected Kisame, but was greeted with Bav’s fuming face.

“What happened?” She asked softly, but the obvious hints of anger were there. “What the fuck did he say exactly?”

Itachi opened the door wider, Bav walking in as he closed and locked it behind them. “He.. He said he wasn’t a fag and wouldn’t date me. He said it’d be disgusting to date me.” Itachi admitted smally, voice cracking. He wiped his eyes hurriedly as more tears fell. “Why does it hurt so bad? We weren’t even together, and I knew it was going to happen.”

Bav shook her head, sitting on the bed as Itachi followed. “No, he’s just stupid. It wouldn’t be disgusting, Hidan’s and the guys are just whiny bitches. They grew up with dense parents.” She scoffed, looking at Itachi. “You’re not disgusting. It wouldn’t be disgusting to date you.”

“Then why isn’t he apologizing? He meant it, Bav, I know he did.”

“He’s not here because I told him to lay off until he knew what to say and not sound stupid.”

“Did you tell him that in front of everyone?” Panic flooded through Itachi, but was calmed instantly as Bav shook her head.

“No. I pulled him outside looking all friendly then let it rip.” She sighed, grabbing Itachi and pulling his head to her lap. He didn’t know how much comfort he needed until this action, more tears slipping past his eyes. “I’m so sorry. You’re not gross for being bisexual. You’re not weird. It’s okay to love who you love, even if he’s fucking dense.”

“I don’t get it,” Itachi huffed, laying on his back and looking up at her. “Why.. Why do I like someone who would never even feel the same? Even just a hint, why am I attracted to him, why does it have to be him?!” He huffed angrily, closing his eyes. Bav stroked her hands through his hair.

“You,” Bav sighed, thinking of how to word what she wanted to. “You like him, and that’s okay. You see something in him. But there’s.. Problems on both ends.”

Itachi opened his eyes, sharingan revealed. She noted this, but made no comment. “He- Okay, this isn’t a total excuse, but.. He grew up like that as well. He’s been bisexual. We- We dated for like, two weeks,” Itachi felt a pang of jealousy surge through him, and felt angered it did. “He talked about you quite a bit. I remember one day, he had such an absurd question I didn’t know how to feel.  
“He asked me, “Bav, what if I were bisexual? Would you hate me? For being.. A fag?” She frowned at the slur. “I was in shock.”

“Why?”

“Because how could I hate someone who just wanted love? How could I hate someone who liked others? It didn’t make sense. So.. I asked him, ‘Kisame, would you hate me if I liked tea and coffee when you only liked tea?’ and he said no. I asked him, ‘Did you hate me when I was with Kakuzu?’ and he said no. I asked him why. He said because it was who I loved. Because it was me and my views, how I saw him was my view and nothing could change it, so why should I be hated for it?  
“Then he realized his answer. I could see the look on his face till this day. He was actually shocked. He asked me, ‘So no? You wouldn’t hate me?’ and well, I said no.”

Itachi furrowed his brows at the response. “So.. Why did he ask?”

“Obviously because-.. Itachi, listen to the story.” Bav chuckled, shaking her head. “You can figure out why he asked if I would hate him over bisexuality. I don’t know if it’s my place, but.. He’s bi. He never wanted to admit it, though. He didn’t even fully realize it until he met you, I think.”

Itachi shook his head. “Then why is he so.. Against it? Why would he say that if he was bisexual anyways?”

Bav smiled sweetly, looking up. “He’s.. He feels gross about it. Kisame was always around people who were against it. His own mother and father were against homosexuality. So.. Since it’s all he’s known about LGBT people, it’s the only thing he knows about himself.”

“Does he hate it? Does he hate being attracted to men?”

Bav nodded. “He does. I remember after we broke up, he told me he thought he liked some guy. Then, well..”

“What?”

Her smile came back, the softest expression Itachi’s ever seen Bav give. “Then he cried.”

“He cried?”

Another nod. She sighed, remembering the events of that day. “He cried because he wanted to stop it. Because, well, he hated himself for it. I told him it was nothing to be ashamed of. If I could walk around freely being with Kakuzu, he shouldn’t hate himself for liking a guy.” Itachi looked up at Bav’s face, seeing as how her eyes were watery, even if she let out a laugh at her own joke. “I remember what he said, that stupid little shit. He told me, “But I shouldn’t feel this way. It’s wrong. Shouldn’t I be punished for liking him?” and.. I realized how much of an effect homophobia had on the idiot.”

Itachi took all this in, eyes watering. He knew how it felt. His own father was against gays, but his mother was accepting of just about everything. Itachi remembered feeling disgusted with himself after telling his own father that a male in his class was cute. He was punished for liking another guy, and his father told him to never say it again. But Fugaku forgave him. He told Itachi that if he stayed away from the boy, he wouldn’t feel that way. Itachi listened, but it never stopped, so he just never spoke of the affection again. No one ever knew.

“So we’re almost the same. I.. I just learned to accept myself. It was hard. It still is, actually. I didn’t think I could tell you or anyone else until the day I died, but seeing how you and the girls just.. Didn’t care. It was so nice.” He laughed, sitting up as tears streamed down his face once more. “I felt loved. I didn’t feel different from anyone else. I just.. I wish Kisame could feel the same. I wish he didn’t have to hide behind slurs and resentment.”

Bav nodded, wiping her eyes gently. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s stupid because he wasn’t being considerate, but.. I can’t help but understand why he did. And it sucks.”

“No, it’s fine. He thinks it’s wrong and wants to hide it, I get that.. It just still hurts to be called a..” Trailing off, Itachi sighed. “I want to speak to him.”

“Nah, wait till he comes to you,” She chuckled, kissing Itachi’s head. “I want him to apologize first. I don’t even think you were supposed to know any of this.”

Itachi smiled, shaking his head. Of course he wasn’t supposed to know. “I can’t say I could help it, but I’ll definitely try to refrain from speaking to him. Thank you, Bav.”

She punched his arm gently with a large grin. “When you do talk, tell him I said he’s stupid, okay?” Rubbing Itachi’s head, she got up and left with a last look at the Uchiha, going to her shared room with Kakuzu.

Itachi smiled, watching her leave. He sighed and laid back on his bed properly, thinking the conversation over. So he was against gays, but bisexual, Kisame. It was almost completely unbelievable, just completely bizarre. But.. It made sense, regarding how he grew up and the circumstances he went through, right? Itachi was similar, almost, except it was just his father who had heavy views against homosexuals. 

Turning onto his stomach, he sighed and looked around the room. Seeing nothing of interest, he laid back onto his back. It was unknown to Itachi what Kisame really went through. He hadn’t known he was told from countless peers around him about how “fags should go to hell.” Not only was Kisame harassed and bullied for being different from others, he was bisexual in times where it wasn’t acceptable. How distinguishing. A bisexual, human-shark mix in a racist and homophobic area/time. Itachi could never understand how some people were so blatantly ignorant, so selfish and uncaring of those around them. If a male likes a male, that’s their business, and vice versa.

He drew in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes softly, thoughts going through his brain unfiltered. The dimness of the room reminded him of Kisames, minus the underwater theme of ocean waves and deep sea creatures. Itachi couldn’t help but smile at the idea of the room. The walls were a deep blue with lighter streaks of blue, an imagery of water. There were some brighter colors where the trim of the wall was, representing types of coral and plants of different kinds. Not only were the walls a clear representation of the deep ocean, but there was always a continuous loop of waves or water sounds playing from a radio. Whenever Kisame was asked why he had such an intense aquatic theme for his room, it was played off with a shrug. “It’s peaceful,” he would always say. And it surely was. Itachi could fall asleep in there faster than he could say the word “Uchiha” or “dango.”

But enough of thinking of Kisame’s room. Itachi sat up finally and looked to the clock by his bed, staring as it read 1:25AM. He clicked his tongue in thought, unsure of what to do now. Most people by this time were probably calming down and (possibly) in their rooms. Itachi leaned off the bed, grabbing a cold water from it. Opening it and taking a long sip, he then heard another knock on his door. Anxious, Itachi went up to it and pressed his ear against the solid wood. Listening, he heard nothing. He locked the door slowly, backed up and sat on the edge of his bed, watching the light below the door. There was someone still there, and it was a male. He furrowed his brows, nausea settling in his stomach, mind fuzzy. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes tight. 

Kisame huffed softly, beginning to leave the wooden door’s presence. He headed to his own room, closing the door behind him gently and settling on the bed. It was understandable. Itachi didn’t want to speak to him after the whole incident, and that was more than okay. Kisame would give it time, even if he knew deep down what he said was completely fucked up and his urge to apologize was overwhelming. He shouldn’t have said that. But how was he supposed to know that Itachi was bisexual? It was never clarified, let alone mentioned. Still, it was a dick move.

He prayed Itachi didn’t know he was bisexual though. Kisame could just pass it off that.. Well, that was a good question. What could he say? Kisame can’t say he is an ally, allies don’t say the word “fag” and call gays gross. But nor did he want to come out and say he was bisexual, no matter how accepting Itachi was. It was gross and completely unnatural.

Kisame shook his head. No, being gay wasn’t unnatural. He had to get over this one day or another. But it.. Was weird. Someone like Kisame shouldn’t be attracted to someone of the same sex. No, it wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t weird.

He groaned at the completely conflicting thoughts, running hands down his face. How long would it take to be accepting of himself and others? Sure, he grew up with it, but was that any excuse to be completely and blatantly homophobic when he himself was bi? It was too much, even for him. Kisame laid back on his bed, replaying the entire conversation with drunk Hidan. The shark-male could remember the uneasy feeling, knowing he had been caught red handed. He just prayed Hidan was super drunk, to the point where even he forgot the conversation. 

Kisame didn’t want to be recognized as a queer. He didn’t want to be looked at and have people know he was into males. He should only be attracted to females.

He let out another frustrated groan, biting his tongue. No. Being attracted to males isn’t wrong. It’s not wrong for anyone. Kisame thought to himself angrily, forcing the homophobic thoughts out of his head. It wasn’t wrong, it was absolutely okay to be attracted to the same sex/gender.

Kisame got up and took off his shirt, putting on his pair of boxers and a tank top for bed. Laying back down, he ran a hand down his face. He felt like a piece of shit for saying that to Itachi. For saying all of that in front of Itachi, for even thinking about it. He didn’t want to be like Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein or even Obito. Kisame wasn’t.. Completely against gay people.

Only himself.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied SNS, beware.

Everyone awoke the next morning, Hidan only having a fuzzy memory of last night. Itachi and Kisame remembered everything, though. They just hoped that no one would remind the albino.

Itachi went downstairs, his mind still clouded from the events last night. He couldn’t believe how his mood took such a spike downhill. He told the girls about his flimsy crush on Kisame, then was immediately shot down by the other male and called a fag by both Kisame and Hidan. Itachi hadn’t even defended himself, which was the worst part, but regarding his reputation, people just assumed he was a good ally. 

Which would’ve been true if he hadn’t been bisexual, but it was still good to have a cover up. He knew Kisame couldn’t say the same, which had resulted in the usage of slurs and basically calling a relationship with Itachi disgusting.

The Uchiha bit his tongue angrily, on edge with everyone now. He went to the kitchen and made tea for himself, seeing as Kisame was outside in the pool lounging. The blue male seemed worn out. Brushing off his wave of pity, Itachi looked away and went back upstairs to his room. He didn’t want to let Kisame see him so tired and upset. No one should know how he felt towards the shark-male, and at this point, he regretted telling the girls. Bav probably spread it around about how Kisame was a dick about it, which would make all the girls go against the shark-male. And Itachi didn’t want that. He didn’t want that for anyone.

It was destiny this happened. He didn’t deserve a relationship anyways, so this was bound to happen. But he couldn’t help himself from feeling shitty about the entire situation. He sat at his desk and sipped the tea, pulling out sheets of paper from work and deciding to get busy. Itachi sat there filing whatever he needed to for their business, mind getting lost as he continued to fill out boxes and sheets of whatever it was. Itachi squinted at the start of the paper, brows furrowing in concentration. He sighed and pulled out his glasses, slipping them on and getting back to work easily.

Well, until a knock came at his door. The knock was immediately followed by forced entry, making Itachi irritated until he saw it was his own brother. Feeling calm, he nodded his head slightly.

“Hello, Sasuke. Did you need something?” Itachi looked back down to his paper, continuing to file the drug contents.

Sasuke shrugged, sitting on Itachi’s bed and watching him. “Naruto woke up and came into my room and was like, talking to me. Then he went to pee. I don’t want to talk to him.” He rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I hate that idiot. He wakes up too early to go talk to his old friends, but I guess their plans got cancelled today..”

Itachi listened, nodding his head at the ranting. “Aren’t you two friends?” Itachi replied calmly, tilting his head slightly to initiate he was listening while doing his work. Multitasking.

“Well yeah. It’s just too early. Then he started complaining about his sister which was unnecessary. She’s not that bad, everyone is just weird.” 

“Well.. Imoria is a bit.. Complicated. She’s not bad but there are definitely moments where she’s a bit too much.”

“Yeah, I know, she’s a girl so..” Sasuke shrugged, looking around. “How’s your life?”

Itachi tensed slightly, giving a soft shrug. “Currently busy.”

“I don’t mean right now?”

Itachi frowned, looking back at his brother. “Yes, currently busy.”

Sasuke nodded, finally understanding. “Oh. Oops. Why?” 

The older Uchiha just shook his head, implying it was something he didn’t want to talk about as of now. Sasuke just nodded once again, grabbing one of Itachi’s pillows and hugging it. “Dad called yesterday.” No response from Itachi. He hadn’t really wanted to speak to his father anyways. “He asked about you.” Sasuke continued.

“What’d you say?”

“That I don’t know. He then went ranting about Mom. She wants us to visit cause she thinks we’re dating people, even if I tell her no.”

“No to visiting or dating?” Itachi set his pen down and spun to look at Sasuke now, taking a break from the work. “..Why does she want us to visit?”

“Both. I don’t know why. I said I could just bring Imoria or Sakura and say they’re a close friend, but stupid Naruto would get offended.”

“You’ve known him as long as Sakura, but I see you’re close to Imoria already.”

“I just don’t want them thinking I’m gay. I dunno, you could just bring Bav.”

Itachi frowned. “Never said I wanted to visit them. I can just talk to them over the phone. It’s been pretty busy recently.” He trailed off thoughtfully, shrugging. “And Bav’s dating Kakuzu, it would feel wrong to just bring her and have them think we’re together.”

“She’s a close friend of yours. Never said it had to be a date thing.” Sasuke sighed, pulling the pillow away from his chest and laid back on the bed. “I dunno. The whole situation got me mad. Naruto whispered directly into the mic when Dad was trying to tell me something, which was embarrassing as hell, but Dad didn’t care I guess.”

Itachi nodded, going back to his work. They continued to speak about their family, conversation drifting to Sasuke’s love life at some point. He seemed to have a dilemma of “kinda-sorta” liking two girls at once, but “it wasn’t like he liked them, just felt highly of them.” In the middle of Sasuke complaining, Naruto walked in and was immediately thrown a pillow at by Sasuke. They ended up rough-housing in the room, Naruto laughing the entire time while Sasuke seemed to be taking it pretty seriously. Itachi shooed them out, Sasuke punching the Uzumaki on the arm, telling him it was “his fault we got kicked out. You were too loud.” 

Continuing with his work, he drew in a sigh when Bav came in. At least she was nice about it, so Itachi wasn’t that upset.

“I know you’re busy, but I brought you more tea.” She smiled gently, taking Itachi’s emptied cup and replacing it with a new full one. “Is it cool if I stay in here? Kakuzu’s being super dumb.

“Thank you. Yeah, you can stay.” He was relieved when Bav only spoke every so often, mainly staying quiet and on her phone.

Finally getting work done, Itachi sighed and stretched his back, feeling and hearing the cracks and pops of multiple bones and joints settling. He got up and sat next to Bav, seeing as she was laying on her stomach and on her phone. She seemed to be in the group chat. Itachi picked his phone off the desk, looking at the new messages.

Pein: No, you were being dumb. That’s why I yelled.

Hidan: yea, okay. You were just mad i was right.

Deidara: no u were being fuckin stupid.

Hidan: shut the FUCK up

Kisame: You both were kind of annoying.

Itachi sighed. Of course most people were spamming the chat, including their input of last night's events. No one seemed to remember the whole talk about Kisame and Itachi being “fags” though, which allowed a wave of relief to wash over Itachi. Sort of. It still made him on edge. 

He watched Bav typing to someone in the chat, then spamming it. He smiled as his phone vibrated.

“Bav.”

“Yeeees?”

“Bav.”

“What.”

“Bav.”

“Stop it.” She rolled onto her back, smiling. “Are you done with your work?”

“For now. I might have to do something for Pein later, but yes. What are you doing?” He laid his head on her stomach, folding his hands on his own. 

She smiled and patted his forehead. “Spamming. I’m actually in the spam channel, so it’s fine. Yahiko is too.”

“Do you get his memes? Like genuinely?”

Bav chuckled, then laughed louder and louder. “Hearing you say “memes” is funny, sorry. Yeah, I do.”

They continued to talk about random things, every so often a lull in the conversation arising. Bav would keep messaging the others, Itachi every so often replying when he wanted to. Which wasn’t much. Eventually he got up and went downstairs to get something to eat, finding Hidan in there as well. Not even sparing the albino a glance, Itachi made his small breakfast in silence. Hidan seemed to not care, as he just made.. whatever he was making. It looked like a hangover remedy.

“Do you remember what the hell I said last night? Can’t remember shit.” Hidan asked gruffly, voice hoarse from yelling last night. “Vel said I was bein’ a dick, but I don’t care.”

Itachi shook his head. “Aside from what they’ve said, I suppose not. I went to bed early.”

Hidan sighed but accepted the answer. Taking his strange mixture to soak of the alcohol, Hidan went upstairs to go eat. Itachi finished making his breakfast and sighed, looking out the window. At least Kisame wasn’t out there. Deep down Itachi wished he were. He wished the male would come up to him and say something, but the bare thought of having to see Kisame’s face again was filling Itachi with dread. How could he face him after the previous night? Kisame must’ve known by now that Itachi was bisexual. 

Itachi headed upstairs, landing the top step when he saw Kisame just coming out of his room. Breath hitching, nausea flooded his body. Biting his lip to distract himself, Itachi kept walking.

“Itachi, can we talk?” Kisame asked softly when the Uchiha was close enough. “Please?”

Itachi looked up at him. Muttering a quick, “sorry” then brushing past Kisame, he left to his room. Slamming the door behind him, Itachi looked at Bav who had shot up.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” She asked immediately.

“He tried- Uh, he wants to talk to me.” Itachi huffed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I-.. I just.. I didn’t reply.”

“Itachi!”

“I know! I know- I just.. I can’t.”

Bav sighed disappointedly, running a hand down her face. “Itachi I get that, but c’mon.”

Itachi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He peeked out the door to find Kisame was gone. Of course he just had to avoid the male, setting them back further. It was just some weird inconvenience that included multiple uses of slurs against gay people.. Biting his tongue, Itachi wondered when he could get over this.

Kisame sighed when he watched Itachi shove past him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was worth a shot. He was more than willing to try again, but at the same time, was it worth it if he was just going to keep on getting shot down? 

Making a face of disgruntlement, he decided to message an old friend for help. He couldn’t trust anyone in this house, and although this guy wasn’t the most truth-worthy anyways, it was the best he could do. They didn’t see each other anyways. Opening up his phone, he made his way downstairs to the couch and sat down, texting the male.

Kisame: Hey, i need help.

Za: No

Kisame: Relationship problems. 

Za: Don’t care

Kisame sighed. It was like talking to the grumpiest brick wall.

Kisame: Calling.

Za: Don’t you fucking dare

Kisame called the male, waiting for the line to pick up. It took a surprisingly long amount of time, but Zabuza picked up.

“Please?”

“Fuck off, I’m busy with some shitty orders.” He grumbled off the mic, talking about how annoying it was that “people can’t make their own shit.” Which, actually, was more funny when you realized Zabuza made weaponry for robbers and shit.

Kisame sighed, getting up and going to the backyard in case someone decided to come downstairs. “C’mon. You have Akako, have you guys.. Have you ever said something that upset her? Or even Haku?”

Zabuza chuckled over the line, clanging noises filling the phone briefly. “No shit. Haku’s mad at me right now-”

“Don’t talk to Kisame about me.” Haku called on the opposite end, causing Zabuza to mute his mic and probably argue for a moment.

“Can’t go your whole life without arguing, dumbass. Who’s the lucky lady?” Zabuza asked sarcastically.

Kisame went silent, trying to figure out who to say. “It-”

“Is it a dude?” Zabuza interrupted, yelling when the phone got grabbed by someone.

Akako. “Kisame! It’s been too long!” Her voice was soft as always. “Uh- I heard there was um, trouble in paradise?”

“Give me the phone back!”

“I could help?” Akako asked politely, offering what she could. What did she NOT know about this type of thing when Zabuza was a dick all the time? 

Kisame chuckled, nodding. “Sure, okay.”

“Alright, so uh, who’s the lucky.. Person?” She asked hesitantly, unsure of Kisame’s sexuality. So was he. “Wait. That doesn’t matter. Okay! What’s the problem?”

Kisame explained the situation. How he accidentally called the person he liked gross, saying it would be weird to date them. He explained how ever since he said that, this person was ignoring him even though Kisame wanted to apologize. He knew he messed up, he knew the situation was bad, but how do you get the victim of this to talk to you?

“..Hm.. I’ll be honest, it was.. A mean move on your part.”

“For the love of God, just say dick-” Zabuza called faintly. He didn’t care if Akako took his phone whenever she wanted, but she didn’t either way. Well, this time she did.

“-But you have to give them time. Sure, I think you can try to make some effort, show that you do want to talk to them, but it’s.. Gonna have to be when they’re ready. You said something bad and now they need to build the trust again, seeing as their walls were put up, y’know?”

Kisame nodded, sighing into the receiver. “Right. I just want to talk it out sooner than later, y’know?”

“Of course. Anyone would want to, if they’re normal, but, uh, y’know, you have to make sure they want to talk about it as well. If they can’t right now, you can’t rush them.” Akako chuckled on the other line, sighing softly. “That’s.. All I can say, really. Sorry if it doesn’t work out in the end.”

The shark-male chuckled. “Yeah. Thank you. I don’t think Zabuza would’ve helped this much.”

Speaking of the devil, he stole his phone back. “How’re you holding up with Samehada? You didn’t fuckin’ break ‘er, did you?”

Kisame frowned in confusion at the abrupt change in topic, but figured the pry into Kisame’s personal life was a form of an apology for not helping with the “relationship” problems. They spoke back and forth about weaponry, having a shared interest for such. That’s what they were known for in their hometown, at least. Zabuza always had a knack for crafting weapons and being into dark topics. Hell, when he first found Haku the first thing he did was give the kid weapons.

Eventually, the conversation died down and Zabuza excused himself. They hung up, Kisame relieved for the conversation. It was refreshing, really, to both get help and talk to someone after being in quiet for some time. 

He looked at his phone and through the messages, looking at Itachi’s. Typing up a message, he hoped it could at least work. Kisame knew Itachi wouldn’t want to listen to him verbally.

Kisame: When you’re ready, could we talk about last night? ✓✓

At least Itachi read it. Sighing heavily, Kisame slumped down onto one of the chairs outside, looking at the sky. How does one fuck up as bad as him? Not even Zabuza said such awful shit. Well… Nevermind, he did; but no one with common sense said that stuff. He checked the time on his phone, surprised how late it had gotten. 1:17 in the afternoon. 

Getting up and heading inside, Kisame saw Pein and Nagato arguing with a few others watching silently. Of course there was another argument, but never would he have expected Nagato to argue this loud of all people. He looked to Hidan and Deidara, who were getting the greatest kick out of it. They reminded Kisame of Bill and Ted. Watching the argument and joining the crowd quietly, he wondered what started this.

“That doesn’t matter! What he does is on him, I could care less if he-”

“But he is still our friend! You shouldn’t just let him go and be careless like this, if he gets killed-”

“I don’t care! It’s on him!” Pein huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s his problem if he’s so reckless, I don’t see why I have to be babysitting my own brother!”

Nagato sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration. It seemed everyone was arguing recently. “No, Pein, you don’t have to babysit. I’m just saying if-”

“Nagato, listen to me, I swear- I’m repeating myself- It is HIS probl-”

“No, you listen to me.” Nagato was much louder than before. The loudest he’s ever been actually, which shut Pein right up- as well as the crowd of listeners. “He is your brother. You are the leader. You set him straight. We try, he listens or he doesn’t, you are the leader here so it’s on you. Shut up and accept it.” 

Pein seemed to be in shock at the demanding tone. Where had it come from? He remained silent but turned to the crowd, anger evident on his face as well as slight humiliation from forming a crowd. “What are you all staring at? Leave.” Pein shoved through the members, going up to his room angrily. 

Nagato watched the punk male leave, then looked to the crowd and went back to being the calm and collected person he was. “Sorry you all had to see that..” He muttered, nervously shuffling his right foot. 

Yahiko then started laughing, walking up to the Uzumaki and telling him something. As the crowd disbanded, Kisame saw Itachi just barely, watching the Uchiha go upstairs silently but swiftly.

He reminded Kisame of a fox. Or a crow who got interrupted by the people walking on the streets, flying out of the way. Kisame smiled gloomily to himself, wanting to just make up with the other. It was torture, really, knowing he fucked up and couldn’t even make up for it yet. It was a weird, upsetting feeling, actually. Thankfully Kisame got some help.

Sasuke walked up to the shark-male, poking his arm. “What’d you do to my brother?” He asked angrily. Kisame didn’t know he was just being messed with, so seeing his face turn pale made Sasuke raise his brows. “I was joking, but.. What happened? You look scared.”

So Itachi hadn’t told everyone what a shitty person Kisame was. Well, he could at least thank the other for that. “It’s nothing, kid.” Kisame shrugged.

Sasuke nodded. “Sure. I could just get him to tell me if you don’t.”

Kisame chuckled, shrugging once more. “Alright. I’m sure he could explain it better anyways.”

Sasuke failed at his attempt to get some drama, looking around as he held his bowl of cereal. “Uh. But- is he.. Okay?” He asked awkwardly, not used to expressing concern for his brother to someone else.

Kisame bit his lip, sighing. “No. I fucked up pretty bad, actually. Sure you wanna keep talking to me?” He chuckled, easing some of his anxiety away.

Sasuke tapped his foot, shrugging. “I dunno. I don’t really talk to you anyway. I don’t care.”

Kisame smiled at his nature, being reminded of when he first met Itachi. All Uchiha’s act the same. You first meet them and they’re cold, don’t give much of a reply, seem.. Stuck up. When you finally know them they joke with you and are just like anyone else, if anything more friendly. They’re all just cats.

Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke, almost dropping the poor soul’s cereal.

“What’re you two talking about?”

“Nothing of your concern, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke hissed, looking apologetically to Kisame.

“How’s you and Imoria, Sasuke?” Kisame teased, arms crossing over his chest. He chuckled when the other’s face went dark. “What?”

“Why does everyone assume I have a thing for her?” Sasuke asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes when Naruto made an “ooh” sound. “We’re friends.”

“Yeah, if you can call that a friend. You just love Uzumaki’s don’t you?” Naruto chuckled, blissfully unaware of how that sounded.

Sasuke flushed, looking at Naruto with a glare. “What?”

Naruto looked back at him, shrugging with glee. “How’s your brother?”

“Ask the fish.”

Kisame raised a brow, chuckling softly. “Not too well, I think.”

They were all unaware of how he was watching from the steps above, smiling as Kisame continued to talk to Itachi’s brother. Itachi loved anyone who could be so kind to the younger Uchiha. He wanted to speak to Kisame, he truly did, but the bare thought of being called a fag by anyone at any point was upsetting him. 

But it was so nice to see Kisame still talking about him. Aware of his feelings, keeping distance as to give Itachi some space. It comforted the older Uchiha greatly, knowing he could set things at his own pace while still having the male in his corner. At least Kisame knew he said something wrong. That was all Itachi needed.

“That sounds hard- I hate arguing,” Naruto sighed, pulling Sasuke closer.

“You argue with me all the time-”

“Anyways! Uh.. Wanna get a bite and talk about it?” Naruto offered awkwardly, not well with dealing with people’s feelings. That was proven with Hinata. “We can go to Ichiraku’s.”

Kisame barked a laugh, shaking his head. “No thanks, kid. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Aww okay,” Naruto smiled, obviously missing a chance for free food. “What about you Sasuke? Wanna get some ramen with me?”

Sasuke stared at him before flustering again, muttering a small, “I’ll think about it.” It seemed Sasuke was embarrassed, being in front of an older person and having a friend like Naruto. Kisame was happy he’d still humor the Uzumaki in joining him for a late lunch-pre dinner type of thing.

“Good enough for me!” Naruto chuckled, patting the Uchiha on the back and turning to go upstairs. “Oh, Itachi, what’s up?”

Itachi blushed as he was caught, nodding his head. Sasuke tilted his head up, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Maybe it will be fine, right?” Sasuke mumbled to Kisame, walking over to where Naruto stood. “Elder brother, how much have you heard?”

“I just got here.” Itachi lied, descending to the platform as Naruto went upstairs with Sasuke. “Kisame.” He muttered, not making eye contact.

“Yeah?” Kisame could feel his heart rate quicken, watching the male. “You alright?”

“..Could we- I want to talk to you. In private, please.”

Kisame nodded, following the Uchiha upstairs to his room. When they got there, Itachi closed the door softly and turned around to say something but was interrupted by Kisame beating him to it.

“I’m sorry- I just- I need to say this. I’m sorry for what I said, Itachi. I would give an excuse, but what I said is on me. I didn’t mean it, truly, I just didn’t want Hidan of all people knowing. It wasn’t right, and I know it still isn’t, but.. I am sorry. I truly am. You don’t have to accept it, really, I just want you to know.” Kisame huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood in the middle of the room, taking note of how dim it was.

Itachi smiled softly, quickly covering it up. He finally looked up at Kisame, nodding. “No. I accept your apology. I understand,” He paused, taking a breath. “It just hurt. I don’t want you to think I’m disgusting, really. I’m sorry if I overreacted.”

Kisame shook his head rapidly. “You didn’t overreact. If anything I expected more, which would’ve been understandable.” Letting out a small laugh to ease himself, he sighed gently. “I’m sorry, alright? None of the shit I said last night is true. It won’t ever be true. You’re amazing, Itachi. I’m glad you’re still putting up with me.”

Itachi hesitated. The option to tell Kisame was there. It was lingering. But the Uchiha remembered last time; he told the girls how he felt towards Kisame then it immediately went to shit. He couldn’t have that happening again. “Thank you. I forgive you.” He paused. “You’re not hard to deal with, surprisingly.”

Kisame laughed, nodding. “Right. Look, if you still need time away from me I understand, alright?”

The Uchiha nodded. He was unsure if he still needed time away, but decided against it. They could build up from here. “Before I forget, Bav wanted me to uh.. Call you dumb. For all of this.” Of course they weren’t her exact words, she wanted Itachi to tell Kisame he was plain stupid for this, but it would do.

He laughed once again. “Yeah, I think I deserve that.” Kisame ran a hand through his hair, smile faltering into a relieved sort of look. “It’s probably annoying, but I really am sorry. You didn’t.. Deserve to hear that. None of it was true.”

Itachi smiled softly. “So I wouldn’t be disgusting to date?”

Kisame flushed slightly, muttering a small, “Nah.”


	8. Chapter Seven

Due to now being on good terms, they were talking much more. At least they had gotten over the night before, as anyone was able to see how they had become much more silent and distant from each other. Thankfully it was over now. Later that day, due to being Thursday night, everyone at the dinner table was discussing tomorrow’s game options. 

“I dunno, Monopoly just sounds pretty good.” Yahiko shrugged, taking a bite of his food. “I’m pretty damn beast at it.” At Yahiko’s confidence in the game, Konan giggled quietly.

“We played Monopoly last time.” Pein sighed, shaking his head. “It’s been a while for Uno though..”

“No! That game is worse with Sasori, un.”

“What have I done?” Sasori frowned, confused.

Deidara shot a glare. “You cheat, but I haven’t figured out how.”

“Then I’m not cheating.”

Which caused a small argument between the two, arguing the rules of cheating.

Kisame chuckled to himself, shooting a look to Kakuzu. “Might you suggest a game of Go-Fish? Or even Gin Rummy?” He, obviously, was joking about Kakuzu’s age. Even Bav couldn’t help a snort, let alone Itachi facing away to mask his small smile.

Before Kakuzu could even get a word in, Pein interrupted. “We’re doing Uno. I just want to see you all lose.”

Nagato chuckled, shaking his head. “You lost last time.” He muttered, continuing to eat his food as Yahiko laughed.

Of course Yahiko was the one to get in trouble, rather than the one who said it. Konan deemed this unfair, a small argument taking place over the table. Pein seemed to be doing a lot of that recently, the arguments. First Hidan, then Nagato, now a small one with Konan. What was with him?

Kisame continued to eat his food, catching the small glare Kakuzu threw at him. Bav looked at Kisame with an apologetic smile, rolling her eyes at Kakuzu. She always made fun of him. Bav then looked to Itachi and raised her eyebrows, seeing as the Uchiha and Hoshigaki were seated next to each other once more.

Itachi couldn’t help a small smile, nodding his head slightly. He looked away and continued eating his food, silent through the whole dinner.

Of course Kakuzu had to say something after the feast though.

“Joking about the same thing over and over gets old, you know?”

“Sorry. It’s so hard to forget, actually.” Kisame chuckled, shaking his head. “Surprised Bav was into grandpa’s right? It’s always the ones you least expect.”

“Upset you didn’t last with her?” Kakuzu raised a brow.

Kisame frowned. It was only really for a week, and.. Well, Kisame would rather not speak of it anymore. Whatever they had between them wasn’t healthy. “I’m much better single.” He chuckled, biting his lip before speaking. “You on the other hand..”

“What?”

“How much is it “lasting” when you’re so off and on?” Kisame bellowed. “I can’t even blame her for it.”

Kakuzu was about to say more before Bav came into the picture. “Ooookay, enough.”

“How does a boxing match feel?” Kisame asked Kakuzu slyly, Itachi perking up. He tuned in to their conversation nervously, unsure if he’d even want to watch that. “It could surely settle our differences.”

“I’d rather not get in so close contact with you.”

“Suit yourself,” Kisame shrugged, stretching his arm out. “You’re just too weak, huh? The old age. Ah, who am I kidding? No one here would want to see your wrinkles anyway.”

Kakuzu’s eye twitched in annoyance, getting cut off once again by Bav. “No boxing, please. C’mon, you’re old.” Bav chuckled, shaking her head. “Just don’t.”

She led her boyfriend away, turning her head to smile at Kisame. She could never be mad at Kisame, honestly. They were close, (not as close as her and Hidan) so it was quite hard. Itachi went up to Kisame, raising a brow. 

“A boxing match?”

“Would you have come to watch?” Kisame asked with a laugh, arms still crossed over his chest. “Would’ve been pretty interesting, if you ask me.”

“No. That- no,” Itachi sighed. “I know you like fighting, but please.”

“Aw, why not?” He leaned down a bit. “I’d be fine. I can guarantee I’m stronger than that old shit.”

Itachi sighed with a light flush on his ears, shaking his head. He trusted Kisame had more physical fighting experience, although they were pretty matched in a fight. Itachi knew for sure, at least, Kiasme had the most muscle in the house. He was built pretty.. Well, pretty damn strong. Almost like a bull, or an ox. Or.. A shark, if you will. 

“I.. Probably, yes, but that doesn’t mean you should.” Itachi huffed, looking away. He then looked back, seeing as no one else was in the kitchen. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Kisame flashed a sharp-tooth grin. “Don’t worry about me. If I ask for a fight and know the odds of me getting hurt, I don’t care.”

Itachi rolled his eyes with a huff, staring up at the male. “You’re very careless.”

“And you’re careful.”

Thankfully, to Itachi, they hadn’t fought, but the word spread around the house how Kisame offered it. Of course, people weren’t chanting at them to fight, but Hidan kept talking about how they should prove who is “superior.” Itachi hadn’t agreed to this, but Kisame just kept a smile on his face the whole time.

When it came to the next day, Friday, everyone was excited for their game night. They particularly wanted to see who would win, of course, so the odds were on Pein, Sasori, and Itachi. All three of them had quite high winning streaks, so it was only natural to get voters. Kisame had a great feeling Itachi would win, so he just betted on him. When night finally came, everyone got into the basement and Pein dealt out the cards.

“We should play poker next time or something. I know for sure I’d win.” Pein added quietly as he dealt the Uno cards to everyone. They combined two decks into one to make it larger, considering the amount of people and also due to Pein being a dick. “Alright, as usual, I go first then we move clockwise.”

“How the fuck do we move clockwise if we- Oh.” Hidan was beginning to ask, but quickly shut up as it was a dumb question. “Nevermind.” Seeming to get it, they began to play.

Kisame had a rough start, but apparently not as rough as Deidara. The poor blond got all red, and when it finally came to the color, he seemed pleased. Kisame had an odd mixture, but overall more yellows. He didn’t dare to speak to Itachi, seeing as how he, Pein, and Sasori all seemed to be concentrating. It was a competition tonight.

In the middle of the game, Hidan called break. He had too many beers and, “needed to take a Jashin(God) awful piss.” Pein allowed him to, with hesitation. But if anyone had any plans or wanted to cheat, that failed as Hidan took his cards with him. 

“Was- Is it really necessary?” Vel laughed, rubbing her temples. “I could’ve just protected them..”

“It’s gross, but it’s Hidan.” Leina smiled as she sipped her own beer, everyone chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the albino. Pein considered moving on, but Konan denied it.

Kisame looked down at a still thinking Itachi, apparently thinking of ways to go about his cards. “You can relax, Itachi, I’m sure you got it in the bag.” The Hoshigaki chuckled, leaning back on his palms. 

Itachi looked up and gave a shrug. “I suppose. Still isn’t bad to think about different outcomes.”

“There’s so many in Uno, could you really think of all of them?”

“Not that hard, so yes.” Itachi blinked slowly, a ghost of a smile over his lips. “I just want to win. I don’t need any prize, if any.”

“Just the satisfaction of winning, huh?” Kisame smiled, taking a sip of his drink. He also had beer. It was quite common, unlike Deidara’s vodka. “I get that.”

Itachi looked like he wanted to say something until Hidan walked in, more hyped than before to “win.” No one had hope for him.

And thankfully no one did, considering Hidan had lost with about a third of the deck in his hand. Itachi had one, no surprise there, but it was the closest match ever. Both Pein and Sasori had one card left when Itachi called out a fast, but quiet “Uno,” and slapped his card down. This made Sasori upset, having to get coached by a tipsy Deidara that it wasn’t that bad, and Pein gave a deep sigh. It was obvious he was upset, but he moved on anyways. 

“Can’t believe you pulled so many “plus fours” on me, ‘Tachi.” Kisame laughed as he sipped the rest of his beer, wiping his mouth. “That was dirty.” 

Everyone had at least something to drink, others more drunk than the rest. (Which included, but wasn’t limited to: Hidan, Deidara, Vel, and Bav.) Pein had gotten a slight buzz, but Sasori and Itachi weren’t drunk at all. Actually, they hadn’t even had a sip of alcohol.

“I do what I must to win,” Itachi shrugged, looking around the basement. Everyone was in their own private corners, talking to their friends or arguing playfully. He was with Kisame on one side. “But.. I should apologize for that.”

Kisame raised a brow, leaning back on his palms once more. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t get so crazy in Uno like Hidan.” With a small laugh, he reached over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a beer. “Want something to drink?”

“Any waters?” 

The shark-male pulled out a cold water, handing it to Itachi. The Uchiha grazed the larger males fingers, smiling. “Thank you.” Itachi opened it and took a small sip, going back to looking around the room. 

Itachi wanted to tell Kisame. Wanted to just blurt it out, thank him for everything and shout how much he liked him. That wasn’t going to happen, though, and he knew it. Itachi felt a melancholy feeling wash over him, looking to where Hidan and Leina sat with their significant others. The Uchiha wanted that. He truly did, although feeling he had not really deserved it. He was a criminal; a drug dealer, if you will. The Uchiha had believed he’d done mostly wrong in his life, from abandoning his brother at an early age, accidentally killing someone, then ending up here. He never spoke of any of this. He couldn’t. But whenever Itachi looked to Kisame, he felt content. Like the world only revolves around them, like they could do just about anything. Like Itachi could tell him anything.

He knew he would have to wait for that day. Itachi just hoped it would come sooner than later, as they’ve already been through a lot. They already knew each other so well, already felt connected. Itachi could often read Kisame’s like an open book, knowing exactly how he felt. But sometimes, he didn’t know what he needed. It was the opposite for Kisame. Although he often couldn’t read Itachi’s face or expressions, he knew what the male needed. That was proven a couple of days ago, when Itachi just needed space, Kisame granted it to him. The Hoshigaki couldn’t understand why Itachi was upset at what he said, only realizing it when someone told him, but quickly understood and knew what to do. He knew to wait.

Itachi was grateful to have someone like that in his life. Grateful to have friends who care, a brother that forgave him, and a business he could live off of. 

He leaned back, closed his eyes, and let his head fall onto Kisame’s shoulder. Resting, he hadn’t realized when he fell asleep.

Kisame looked down at the other as he felt a weight on his shoulder, smiling softly at the tired male. It had been quite a long day, as Itachi had to coach Sasuke through something, make dinner, and was even being betted on for Uno. Itachi hadn’t disappointed anyone today. Well, he never really has, actually. The slim Uchiha was always so polite, so kind and generous. If you got on his bad side, you were the one who fucked up, not the way around.

Kisame knew how that felt. He sipped his beer, watching and joining in on some conversations. Eventually, everyone left. Obito hung around for a while with Rin, and it looked like they were flirting. Kisame could only presume they wanted to be left alone, so he picked up Itachi and left upstairs. 

He set the Uchiha down on his bed, grabbing his pajamas that were folded neatly on his desk. Itachi then sat up and rubbed his eyes, attempting to look through the dimness.

“Kisame?” He asked, unsure of who was currently in the room.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Kisame asked gently, squinting slightly. Itachi looked pretty in the moonlight. Well, he always did, of course, but the lighting made him seem completely ethereal. The Uchiha looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll, but yet so soft. “You alright?”

Itachi gave a small smile. Whenever Itachi asked for him, that was always Kisame’s first question. If he was alright. It made Itachi feel safe, knowing someone cared so much, that even if he saw Itachi was okay, he still asked. Just to be sure. “Ah.. You could um, leave if you’d like. I got it from here.” 

“You sure? Do you need anything?”

“I’m alright,” Itachi nodded, giving a small yawn. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Kisame nodded back, ruffling Itachi’s soft hair gently. “No problem, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He left to his own room after closing Itachi’s door as gently as he could, getting dressed and laying down. 

Itachi sure did mean a lot to him, Kisame could guarantee that.


	9. Chapter Eight

As the days passed with little to no hardships, Monday rolled around the corner just as easily. The normal morning routine ensued with Kisame, but Itachi had been completing more of his paperwork. Once he finished swimming, the shark-male made Itachi some new tea and brought it upstairs for him. Knocking on the wooden door, he heard a soft, “come in,” before he entered.

“Brought you s’more tea.” Kisame put it down on Itachi’s desk onto the coaster, and looked over the work. “Busy?”

“Thank you,” Itachi released a small breath, leaning back into his chair. “Yes, I’ve postponed some of it.. I guess it bit me in the back.”

Kisame smiled, laughing softly. “I guess it did. Need anything else?”

Itachi shook his head. Before Kisame left through the door, he finally spoke up. “Actually, could you keep me company? We don’t have to talk. I just would like someone in here.”

The Hoshigaki nodded simply, closing the opened door behind him and making way to sit on Itachi’s bed. He could sense something from Itachi, but didn’t know what. It was intense, that was for sure, yet calm at the same time. Maybe he really did need company. “Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

Itachi was disappointed at the lack of the usual pet name, but nodded nonetheless. He could never say that out loud, that was for sure.

As the time passed in Itachi’s room, he finally finished up the paperwork of different orders and whatnot, keeping log of all the customers, and stretched his back. Swinging his arms over his head, he felt a pop in his joints and relaxed with a sigh. “I hate being assigned to this.”

“Would you rather come with me with my errands?”

“Don’t you often.. Pressure them into paying us back?” Itachi frowned, looking over his work. “Is that not dangerous?”

Kisame shrugged, laying back on the bed. “I guess so. That’s what makes it all the more fun.” He let out a loud laugh, folding his hands behind his head. “Sometimes it breaks into a fight, but it ends fast.”

“Gee, wonder why.” Itachi lulled, a small smile gracing his lips. “You are quite.. Intimidating.”

Another laugh from Kisame. “Definitely. My height is the advantage.”

They talked casually as always, expressing different thoughts and opinions about each member's job. 

“I wonder what Obito’s is like.” Itachi thought it over himself, thinking of the different ways making a drug could go. Itachi would be good at it, he assumed. “It sounds interesting.”

Kisame shrugged. “Well, sorta. I wouldn’t want to be cooped up all day just making something, y’know? I like my position.” 

“Of course.” Itachi smiled to himself. “Who wouldn't you want to have? Like, as their job?”

Kisame thought this over to himself, remaining silent as he thought. “Either Obito’s, Kakuzu’s or.. Hn. Obito’s, Kakuzu’s or yours.” He laughed, motioning to the paperwork. “You’re strong as hell, I don’t see why you have to do stupid filing.”

Itachi flushed slightly at the compliment, giving a humble shrug. “Mine is okay. My eyesight is pretty bad, so I guess there’s some cons.”

“What about you?”

“I wouldn’t like to ship the drugs. That’s fairly dangerous.. I don’t know how Deidara can just do it.”

“Eh, he’s a kid who likes to show off. If he knows it’s dangerous and he could do it, what would stop him?” Kisame grinned, sitting up. “I would take his job, but I like mine too much.”

They eventually left the room to join everyone else at the living room, discussing whatever they were before Kisame and Itachi entered. Another argument. You couldn’t exactly escape from those at this house, to be fair. It was always so jam packed with colliding personalities, but fun nonetheless. At least Kisame thought so. He always enjoyed listening to an argument, especially if it was one that made little to no sense. Like most of Hidan and Deidara’s arguments. This time, however, it was them versus Imoria, Sasuke, and a bit of Naruto, because of course it was. 

“Shut up you inbred mutt, I don’t wanna hear it. You’re weaker than a fuckin’ worm.” Hidan waved Imoria off, receiving the middle finger in reply. “Is that seriously the best you can do? Yikes, you’re pathetic!” He cackled loudly.

“Oh shut up you hobo. You’re always so jealous.”

“Of what? I think my relationship is better than what yours will be in five years.” Hidan paused. “Or ever, actually. You two are annoying as hell.”

“You think they’d last that long, un?” Deidara chuckled, shaking his head. “They might. Who knows, maybe Sasuke is into girls who would cheat on him, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t fucking cheat on him!” Imoria yelled, getting up now.

Kisame watched as they launched insults back and forth, smiling to himself. He had no clue how this argument even started, much like everyone else. It was the usual. 

Itachi frowned at the attacks on Imoria, although she had more people on her side. Well, if you could count Sasuke and Naruto, if anything. She was the one who was arguing back the most, but still, it sucked to be teamed up on. Itachi sighed in slight irritation, heading into the kitchen with his empty mug. Kisame followed, seeing as no one was in there, surprisingly. 

“They never stop.” Itachi huffed, turning around and leaning back into the counter. “It’s.. Sad, actually.”

“Ah, whatever. It’s the norm now, you should be used to it.”

“I don’t like fighting, much less watching people fight.” Itachi shook his head, crossing his arms in disapproval. 

Kisame raised a brow. “I know that, but why not?” He stood in front of the younger male now. “It’s sorta funny.”

Itachi gave a loose shrug, looking away from the tall male in front of him. “I just don’t.”

Which applied to Kisame as well. He hated seeing the shark-male fight, much less get into an argument. It made him feel.. Weary. Protective. He would never fight with someone on his own, much less at random, but it still gave Itachi the urge to do so- whenever he saw someone arguing with Kisame.

And the Hoshigaki could guarantee the same thing. If Itachi ever got into a verbal fight, or someone was talking down on the Uchiha without the male knowing, he’d have to step in. He didn’t really care. Kisame should be allowed to care for his friend in any way, it wasn’t a bad thing to do.

Later that evening, Kisame had to go do his own end of the business. This left Itachi feeling slightly weary, knowing the direction it could take at any moment. He breathed a sigh of agitation, deciding to see what the girls were up to. (As they currently couldn’t be found.)

Entering Konan’s room, they all glanced at the male then continued to talk. No one stopped to look at him or to quickly start talking about Kisame in a bad light, so Itachi assumed Bav kept the ordeal from a few nights before to herself.

“I guess I’ve started to.. Feel something for him? More so than before. I don’t know why.” Konan crossed her legs, giving a small sigh. She looked away from the group on the floor. “He’s cute and funny, and he actually listens to me.” 

Sakura gave a small smile. “Well that’s good! I dunno, I haven’t spoken to him much, but he does seem much more.. “Better” than Pein?”

Rin nodded. “Yeah, Pein is kinda.. Well, scary.” She gave a laugh, most girls turning their heads to Rin in confusion. “What?”

“Well.. Y’know. Obito?” Vel giggled, shrugging her shoulders. “He’s just about as scary as Pein.”

The Nohara flushed greatly, chuckling smally. “I guess.. He’s not that scary, though! When you get to know him he’s just the sweetest.”

Konan rolled her eyes playfully, going back to talking about Yahiko. She did that a lot recently, so anyone could guess she has a thing for him. Itachi, however, remained silent and just listened. Well, sort of. He could definitely hear them, but it wasn’t as if he was actually paying attention. He had.. Bigger things on his mind. Example, how was Kisame? When would he be back? What if he got hurt?

Shaking it off, he looked up when he felt a couple of eyes on him.

“Hm?”

“A or B, Itachi?” Konan asked, seemingly had done so more than once.

“..Uh,” Itachi hesitated. “I wasn’t.. Paying attention.”

Konan let out a small laugh, sipping her wine. She loved that flavor, it was a deep red but not too bitter nor too sweet. It was pretty delicious. “Thought so. What’re you thinking about?”

Itachi flushed and gave a shrug. It was obvious he was thinking about something, and just about every girl in the room could assume who. “Just.. About everything.”

“You mean actually everything or your everything?” Bav chuckled, obviously tipsy. 

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Um,” He rubbed the back of his neck gently. “Kisame.”

Liena gave a soft laugh. “So your everything, huh?” Sipping her beer, she then sat up. “Alright, what’s up?”

“He went to go do his errands,” Itachi shrugged, looking at anywhere except the girls. “I’m just kind of worried.”

Konan gave a gentle smile. “Itachi, he can handle quite a lot. If Pein put you guys into dangerous situations, then it’s obvious he has faith in you all. Remember when you had to go retrieve one of our stolen items?”

Itachi nodded. “Well, yes, but it’s still nerve wracking.”

She nodded as well. “I know. It especially is considering.. Your circumstances.” The origami master gave a small laugh. “He’ll be okay.”

“I would hope so.” Itachi, although reassured, still felt a bit anxious. But could one blame him? His best friend was going into trouble once again for the business. Itachi gave a small huff of finalization, attempting to push the thought to the back of his head. He knew Kisame could handle anything, but the thought still lingered.

Of course when Kisame came back later that night, exhausted, Itachi couldn’t be surprised. There were a few bruises on his arms and legs, one on his cheekbone, but he was still in one piece. The Uchiha couldn’t help but give a small sigh at the cuts on the larger hands, but accepted it anyways. He looked up at the other, seeing as his eyes were filled with the urge to just lay down and sleep.

Itachi looked around and grabbed his wrist, pulling the other upstairs and into Kisame’s room. They sat on the bed, Itachi motioning to his lap. Kisame laid down on his back and put his head into the Uchiha’s lap, sighing softly. Itachi smiled at the male, stroking his hair gently. Kisame closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Itachi smiled. He had originally planned to tell the male how he felt tonight, but seeing as how exhausted he had become from his mission, he decided to wait. 

“How was it?” Itachi asked quietly, massaging the older man’s scalp soothingly. “Are you alright?”

“It was.. A worthy opponent, I’ll give you that.” Kisame gave a weak smile, sucking in a breath. “It’s all fine now. Luckily I didn’t get too hurt, I guess.”

“It definitely is good you didn’t..” Itachi murmured, closing his eyes. Kisame followed, a smile grazing his face.

“How was your night?”

“Hush.” Itachi shushed the male, feeling himself growing more tired. He wondered how Kisame must have felt. “Go to sleep.”

“You’re okay, right?” Kisame opened his eyes, looking up at Itachi with concern. “Itachi?”

Itachi opened his own eyes, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Kisame’s head. “I’m alright. Go to sleep.”

Kisame flushed purple, closed his eyes, and lulled to sleep. Itachi smiled softly, closed his own and let his mind wander. He couldn’t believe how close they were, how much Itachi had cared for him and vice versa. They were like each other's twin flame, or even soulmates if one would call it that. Itachi hoped so. He decided to confess tomorrow instead, the thought of Kisame filling his mind and dreams as he drifted to sleep finally, with the Hoshigaki’s head in his lap.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd the end :)

Itachi awoke in a room that wasn’t exactly new to him. He’s slept in here before, but it still caught him off guard. Feeling an arm wrapped around his waist, he realized Kisame was there. Looking to the clock in the room, he saw how late it was for him to wake up. 10:43. He furrowed his brows, knowing Kisame would usually be up by this time. Itachi attempted to move the large muscle away from his waist, only for Kisame to tighten his grip.

Sighing softly, Itachi managed to turn around to face Kisame, and he kissed his forehead softly. “Kisame?” The Uchiha whispered.

Kisame furrowed his brows, seeming to be forcing himself awake at Itachi’s voice. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Itachi who was just about right in his face. “You alright, sweetheart?” Kisame asked immediately, voice still groggy and hoarse from sleep. He had gotten up at his usual time, swam for about an hour and a half then went back to bed with Itachi. No one had to know, though.

Itachi smiled, nodding. “Yes. Are you?”

“‘M fine..” Kisame rolled over onto his back, releasing Itachi from his grip. With a yawn, he stretched his arms over his head and groaned. Itachi couldn’t help but look at his toned midriff, looking away when Kisame put his arms back down. “D’you sleep good?”

Itachi nodded, rolling onto his back as well. “Yes. Your exhaustion made me tired last night.”

The shark-male laughed softly. “Sorry ‘bout that. The guy put up a fight for the money.” He looked over his scratched up hands, letting them fall back down to his sides. “Guess I should’ve been more prepared.”

“Did you only get hurt there?” Itachi turned his head to look at Kisame’s face and bruised arms. “I would.. Hope you did?”

Kisame smiled, sitting up immediately. Lifting his shirt, he showed how there was shallow and closed up cuts from what seemed to be a dull knife. Itachi’s brows furrowed at the sight, slight irritation bubbling in his body when he realized someone deliberately hurt Kisame. Shallow cuts or not, it must’ve still hurt.

“Not too bad for a knife, eh?” Kisame ran his fingers over one of the cuts on his abdomen gently. “Stung, but it’s fine.”

Itachi sat up, looking at Kisame’s body intensely. It wasn’t just because of the cuts, as anyone could’ve guessed. He definitely had a great body. Itachi reached a hand up and traced one of the cuts without realizing he had, continuing to stare. Kisame allowed it all; he hadn’t cared what Itachi did with him, really. He greatly trusted the Uchiha, and vice versa. They could trust each other with just about anything.

Realizing what he was doing, Itachi pulled his hand back and bit his bottom lip gently. “Sorry.” Scooting off the bed hurriedly, he turned around to see Kisame pulling down his shirt with a smile and faint blush on his pointed ears. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Itachi asked calmly, although his heart was almost beating straight out of his chest. “I can make anything.”

“Wanna go out to eat?” Kisame suggested with a shrug, getting off the bed and immediately towering Itachi. “I’m sure everyone else could fend for themselves, it’s just about too late for breakfast anyways.”

Itachi thought this request over. With a nod, he headed up to the door to leave the room. “Fine by me.” With a last smile to Kisame, he stepped out of the room and left Kisame to get ready, heading to his room to do so himself.

Once they got ready and had gotten into the car, Itachi pulled the seatbelt over himself and leaned back comfortably into the passenger seat. Kisame turned on the radio, plugging his own CD of classic rock into the player. 

They drove to a nice cafe of sorts, one that had served breakfast and lunch options. They spent their time there eating and talking calmly about whatever had happened to be the conversation, comfort rolling over them intensely. Itachi thought it must’ve seemed quite strange to be eating brunch with a male that was far larger than most doors, but took comfort in the thought nonetheless. As long as Kisame was with him, he didn’t mind most things.

Looking up and being pulled away from his thoughts, (and food) he saw Kisame looking at a female diagonally from them. He was staring at her with a quite irritated expression, but stopped when he looked back to Itachi.

“Your food okay?” Kisame asked, a small smile falling over his face.

Itachi nodded curtly and furrowed his brows slightly. “Who are you staring at?”

Kisame raised his eyebrows, somehow surprised Itachi noticed. “Some chick. I thought she was taking pictures of you, so I thought if I just stared at her she would stop.”

Thinking this over, the Uchiha furrowed his brows deeper. That didn’t make the most sense. “Kisame, she can’t see my face.. Are you sure she isn’t taking pictures of you?”

The shark-male stared blankly at Itachi before giving a small, quick chuckle as if in disbelief. “Why would she?”

“Well, why would she take any of me? The most she could see is.. My three-fourths profile from behind, right?”

Kisame furrowed his own brows this time. “Because you’re handsome.”

Itachi blushed, shaking his head. “You’re one to talk, Kisame..” He huffed, continuing to finish off his food. Kisame laughed at this, leaning back in his seat as he was finished with his own plate. “I’m being serious!” Itachi whisper-yelled.

“Right, okay.” He rolled his eyes playfully, resting his chin onto his palm. “What about me would be so handsome she had to take a picture?”

Itachi looked up and raised a brow, eyes obviously looking Kisame up and down. “Excuse me?”

“I said-”

“No, I heard but.. You’ve.. Seen yourself right? You’re built very well, anyone could see that. Your face and jawline is structured extremely well, not to mention your face is just very unique and handsome in itself. Most girls like tall guys, so-”

Kisame, flustered greatly, waved Itachi off as the tips of his ears flapped slightly in embarrassment. “Okay, okay.”

“But I haven’t even finished what I was saying about your looks. Wait till I get to your personality-”

“Itachi- Oh my God, no.” With an embarrassed laugh, Kisame shook his head and leaned back into his seat once again. “You’re too humble. With a face like yours, I’m surprised you haven’t been directly asked on so many dates.”

“Directly?”

Kisame looked Itachi in the eyes briefly before looking away. “You done with your food?”

“Ah, yeah..” Itachi muttered, still confused by the previous statement.

Splitting the bill with plenty of argument, they finally left the cafe and began to drive back home. Itachi thought over the conversation in his head, remembering how flustered Kisame was with the compliments. He’s been told many times he looked strange, which infuriated Itachi, so it was no wonder the male didn’t exactly believe Itachi’s words.

“You know I was serious right?” Itachi asked calmly, looking out the window. “I wasn’t just saying it to.. Humble myself, or as a joke. I meant everything.”

Kisame remained silent, but Itachi knew the other heard him. “Yeah, I.. Thanks.” Clearing his throat, Kisame shifted in his seat slightly, eyes focusing on the road. “I meant what I said too,” With a small smile, he finally glanced at Itachi. “You are handsome.”

Flushing, Itachi rolled his eyes. He couldn’t but smile anyways.

Back at the house, Itachi entered the front door to find near chaos. Hidan was chasing Deidara with a long knife while laughing, Vel chasing after Hidan with Leina, Bav was yelling at her game, and Shisui stood in the kitchen looking exhausted.

Itachi went up to his cousin quickly, Kisame following closely so as to not get hit. “What happened?”

“I have no clue.” Shisui admitted, picking up Naruto from the ground as Sasuke watched angrily. The poor blond seemed to be put in a genjutsu by Sasuke himself. Slapping Naruto, Shisui watched as he was woken up from the trance. “It just got so.. Reckless.”

Naruto blinked rapidly, attempting to stand on his feet but fell in the process straight to his knees. “Sasuke put me in a damn genjutsu for no reason!”

“It wasn’t for no reason, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke huffed, arms crossed over his chest before he decided to help Naruto up. Sakura was watching from the table with a smile on her face. “You kept pestering me.”

“Teme.” Naruto uttered, seemingly learning the word from Sasuke himself. The younger Uchiha knew more insults than actual phrases in Japanese.

Itachi huffed, nodding his head. “Shisui,” He motioned to the loud screaming and thundering from upstairs. Shisui nodded and they set off to put more people in a genjutsu in order to calm down, Kisame heading to Bav to at least attempt to stop her screaming.

Everything had gone according to plan, once they were finished. It turns out, the only reason they were all so loud was because Pein had left to go do errands for a bit. Which, ironically, was the reason he got others to do his job, so stuff like this wouldn’t happen.

When night came, which was rather fast, they all sat down at the table and ate. Of course there were arguments, as always, which Kisame found entertaining. He couldn’t help but laugh at some of the counter arguments that were thrown, if one could even call them such. After dinner, Kisame pulled Itachi aside.

“Wanna see something?” With no indication whether it was a cool or good thing, Itachi nodded anyways. He’d practically follow Kisame to the ends of the Earth, if given the chance.

Heading upstairs and into the attic, Kisame moved boxes to uncover a window, opening it up and stepping onto the roof. Holding out a hand for Itachi to balance with, the Uchiha followed. Being pulled out to see a dark galaxy full of bright stars was something he definitely didn’t expect, though. Looking around at the sky, he couldn’t help but reveal the smile that creeped onto his face.

“When did you find out about this?”

Kisame flushed purple in the face, sitting down onto the solid roof. “A while back. I wanted something to impress you, so I ended up finding this.”

Itachi felt himself blush as well, sitting down next to Kisame. Resting his head on the larger males shoulder, he looked around at the scenery. Kisame laid back, folding his hands behind his head as Itachi rested his own head on Kisame’s chest, smiling at the intimate contact. It felt great to be in private with him in such beautiful surroundings. 

“Kisame-”

“Itachi-”

They had both spoken at once, chuckling at the mishap. “You go first.” Kisame smiled, continuing to stare gaze. The moon was brighter than he’d ever seen it.

Nodding slightly, Itachi cleared his throat. “Um..” He hesitated. Itachi could feel his heart beating rapidly. “Kisame.. Please, don’t.. Uh, we’re going to be friends.. Forever, right?”

Kisame stiffened slightly, clearing his own throat. “Definitely.”

“Right. How would.. How would you feel going out with me?” He spoke a bit more rapidly than he normally did, heart beating faster with each syllable he spoke. “You don’t have to say yes, I understand, I just.. What would- Would you want to, I mean?” Itachi sat up, struggling to even face Kisame. He couldn’t believe the words that flew out of his mouth.

Itachi’s mind flashed the memory, where Kisame said going out with him would be disgusting. Shaking it away, he realized that although Kisame hadn’t said anything for a while not, he had sat up.

“You’re.. Joking right?”

Itachi paused. Was that a good question or a bad one? Deciding to risk it, he shook his head. “No. I’m serious.”

Kisame bit his lip. Itachi couldn’t read his face. He stood up, Kisame doing so as well as quick as he could. Before Itachi could fully turn around to leave, Kisame grabbed his shoulders and planted a small kiss on the Uchiha’s lips. 

“I.. Was actually going to ask you that.” He chuckled, straightening himself up. “Yeah. I.. I would definitely go out with you.”

Itachi bit his tongue, a large smile coming over his face. He nodded and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Oh thank God.”

They both laughed at Itachi’s relief, sitting back down and into the position they were laid in before. “You thought I would say no or something, right?”

Itachi nodded, looking up at Kisame’s face. “I really did. Your silence was quite contradicting.”

“I just couldn’t believe you asked me out, really.” He smiled, hand going into Itachi’s hair. “I’m sorry for what I said with Hidan.”

“I thought we passed that.”

“We did, I hope. I just wanted to clarify again,” Kisame shrugged. It was obvious what he said had still bugged him, just like Itachi. “I didn’t mean that shit. I really do like you.”

“I hadn’t.. I actually didn’t know.”

Kisame raised a brow. “Well, me neither. All this time I thought you were into Imoria and just.. Overly friendly when you get comfortable with a friend.”

Itachi let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “I- Kisame, seriously? I always sat in your lap. Do you think I do that with Shisui, who is my cousin?”

Kisame barked a laugh at his shock. “Eh, you could. I dunno, I just thought I was reading you wrong.”

Itachi paused, letting the air sit between them. “I might’ve told the girls I had a crush on you. Before all of this.” The Hoshigaki laughed long and hard, covering his face with his palm. Itachi blushed furiously red. “Don’t laugh!”

“I just- Seriously?” He bit his lip, fighting back more giggles. “You really told them? So Bav knew this whole time?”

Itachi nodded, attempting to hide his face more in Kisame’s chest. “Yes.”

“Well.. she can keep a damn secret, I’ll give her that.”

Itachi smiled, silence filling the air once more. They watched the stars in silence, enjoying each other's company. “Kisame? Would you.. Want to keep this relationship in private?”

“I don’t mind anything, so long as I get to have you.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the cheesy answer, nodding anyways. “I know you’re not out yet.”

“I’m.. I’m not. Well, only to Bav but that’s it.” He breathed in slowly, letting out the air after a moment. “Would you be alright keeping it secret?”

“Anything you want.”

“Then so be it.” Kisame chuckled, massaging Itachi’s scalp slowly. “Did you grow your hair out?”

Itachi hesitated, smiling slowly. “You said you liked it long.”


End file.
